Times of adversity
by AFieRceBeaUty
Summary: Her long dark hair, swept in her face having lost her bandana somewhere in the woods. Her dark black eyes widened as they met menacing gold ones. Gold, like a fox’s. youko xoc
1. of Hardships and lost

**disclaimer: i do not own yu yu hakusho**

**i was going through my old files on my computer found this story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Koenma stared idly at the ceiling in his office. Mountains of paperwork was stacked high on and around his desk.**

**He just sighed when the blue ogre, George buzzed him on the phone.**

**He picked it up chewing on his pacifier,**

**"What is it now George?"**

**"Sir! The special forces of spirit world have just captured a _girl _in the Makai!" He said nervously.**

**"And, the catch males and females alike in the Makai all the time. What's the big deal?"**

**"NO! Sir Koenma! Sir! It's a _human_ girl. Not just any human girl, the renowned thief the Youko Kurama's human!"**

**Koenma's eyes widened in shock. A _human_ girl in the Makai working with demon thieves. Could it be a Human from the Forgotten Realm?**

**"Bring her to me immediately, George. A-S-A-P! I mean _now! _I have to know what's going on myself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moments later the doors to his office open wide and in stumbled a blood-soaked beautiful and wild human girl indeed.**

**Her long dark waves cascaded down to her waist and hung forward covering her face as her head hung limply . She wore only a tightly fitting waistcloth and chemise. She was adorned with exotic jewelry such as armbands and anklets. A tattoo written in an ancient language ran up her right shoulder.**

**Her hands were bound in front of her with power limiters cuffs, one of the "officers" of the special forces pulled her roughly down to her knees.**

**"Knee before Lord Koenma , you are unworthy to be in his presence." He had wavy blue hair and blue spirit world uniform.**

**Koenma flinched at his harshness. She was no threat and he sensed nothing evil or sinister coming from her.**

**"That's enough. You can go"**

**The blue-haired man looked up at him in surprise.**

**"But, Lord, She is dangerous. She killed to other Special Forces officers. It took everything we had just to--"Koenma broke in "Good riddance. Now I said get out!"**

**Koenma was in his grown-up form as he pointed the man through the door.**

**The man bowed and turned on a heel.**

**"George! Come take notes! I have some questions to ask her! I want to see she gets a fair verdict on her sentence. I will give it personally."**

**George appeared almost instantly with a pen and note pad in his hand.**

**Koenma looked up at him, "Good, now get her a chair and me ,too"**

**After the chairs were in place, Koenma walked over to her and knelt down by her side.**

**She had not moved from her kneeling position, head hanging low, hair falling all around her.**

**He grabbed her chin softly.**

**"Look up at me. We aren't going to hurt you."**

**Koenma let out a grasp as deep dark eyes met his own gold. She was truly stunning.**

**He touched her wrist and the power-limiters snapped open and fell off with a clatter to the floor.**

**"Come let us sit." Lifted her gingerly on to the high-backed maroon chair.**

**He watched her intently as she stared blankly at her hands in some sort of trance.**

**He sat down in his own chair on a foot or two away from her. Even torn up like she was she was mesmerizing. She must have fought pretty hard.**

**Then in a whisper she spoke.**

**"I cannot feel him." Her face remained void of any emotion.**

**"Feel who?May I have your name?"**

**"Aimee."**

**"Aimee, Do you know where you are or who I am?"**

**Her eyes moved slowly up to look at his face .**

**"I know that I have been captured and I will be punished. But, I can't find any feeling in me to care what happens to me any longer."**

**"So, you admit to being a thief."**

**"I have spoke nothing of being anything."**

**Koenma watched her stared into the space beyond him.**

**"Are you quite alright?"**

**"I cannot feel him."**

**"Feel who? I don't understand."**

**"Youko. Have you captured him,too?"**

**At this Koenma pondered on telling her where the Youko had gone. Would she follow him? But, to lie to her and tell her the Youko Kurama had been killed, he believed, would take any of this girl's will to live right out of her. Or, the little bit of 'will' she had left.**

**"No, he escaped into the human world."**

**The first sign of emotion broke across her face: relief.**

**"Who are you Aimee?"**

**"I am a child of the Forgotten Realms beyond the Makai."**

**"Do you know that your people were only a legend until they found you and brought you here?"**

**"We live secluded and hidden by the Lake of Severance, cut off from the Makai and forgotten by our human brothers and sisters." She signed.**

**"You are the Youko Kurama's bondmate?"**

**"I was."**

**"I see." The bond must have been severed when the Youko crossed into the human world. The reports said she was just fleeing from the special forces until they heard a scream and she went berserk killing two and injuring more.**

**"Will you tell me about the time you spent with the Youko and his thieves?"**

**"You-- want me to recall my past until now." Her dark eyes flickered onto mine.**

**"Yes, if you would."**

**"I have spent almost a millennium with Youko. If I were to recall everything we would be here for another thousand years."**

**"Well, tell me the most important things."**

**"I have lost most of my memories because Youko and I shared the same mind for so long. I will tell you what I can recall." Her eyes were distant.**

**"Where do I begin? I remember many things so vividly even though my memories are gone from the breaking of the bond."**

**"Go on." Koenma and George waited patiently for her to continue….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The days were turning cold, setting in with fall and the change of season. The leaves were changing colors to molting browns and golds, the smell smoke of fires glowing with warmth against the chilly night air floating in with the fog. The birds of the forest were roosting with their quiet cooing in their perches and the night predators began to awake with the sinking of the sun.

The few remaining farmers of the harvest were checking there crops one last time--- making their final preparations, in the days to come their crops would be brought in for the winter and a celebration would come under way.

Everything was quiet----beautiful, in the villages with the golden autumn sun setting on the horizon line, or so it seemed, but than again appearances are deceiving.

A cold blast of air blew in from the surrounding mountains as I pushed back my sweaty, dark hair from my forehead. I leaned harder on the hoe as I yanked one of the last stray weeds from the ground with the tool.

I paused momentarily afterwards, closing my eyes slightly and just to let the breeze cool, after a day of hard labor in the fields I felt worthy of the break.

I was a sight to see. My pale-featured face, cheeks reddened from the sun, as the dark purple-black strands of wavy hair, which escaped from my bandana of brown floral, swirled around me in the breeze. My brown homemade skirt and soft beige; cotton, sleeveless blouse was also smeared from the toil.

Usually, I was sent into the woods and rivers around the village to gather nuts, berries, herbs, and for the occasional fishing escapade. But a dark cloud had fallen on the fortune of the village, and after the last demon raid a plague had taken most of the villagers ill. I and only three others were not stricken with the demonic illness.

So, I was one of the few who were left to get the crops ready in time to harvest, before the first frost. Hopefully the rest of the villagers would be well enough to help harvest, if not…I didn't want to think about what would happen, if there was an if not.

I turned my back on the cornfield and began to walk stiff-legged back to our house, which sat on the border of the village. The human villages of the demon world suffered, no matter how prosperous the village was, the yearly raids because of bands of demon thieves brought plagues and death that kept most villages poor.

My immediate family was killed not even six months ago by a raid; they were becoming more and more frequent and people were beginning to talk. I was young, but I had become a "woman" long ago and I had sixteen almost seventeen winters to my name.

Burdens where making my life complicated, I had long wanted to see the demon cities of the Makai , I should have been on my way already. I had planned to go with the boy that I'd fallen in love with two summers ago, but he was gone.

I knew he was dead; I just couldn't face it. We'd made plans many years before we knew that we'd love each other to go together. But when I'd discovered my secret new, amazing view of the boy I'd seem as an older brother most of my life it had made things more worth wild.

Now, every time I thought of him, there was a large whole in my heart where he should have been. I should let go, go alone, he was gone now.

I knew my dream was foolhardy and if I were found out, as human, demons would kill me and eat me. But I was good at hiding my humanness; after many years spent in the forest filled with demons you don't forget those things that you learn.

But, How could I leave now, my grandparents were sick, near death. And my love, Nathaniel, disappearing in the last raid, I felt even more torn as to what I should do. I loved my grandparents dearly for all they had done since the death of my family and Nathaniel's disappearance, which still weighed heavy on my heart.

They had taken me in, and loved me when I had no one else. I had to find away to help them, and, if I could, the rest of the village or else I would be very alone.

I strolled up to the patch of dozens or so cottages huddled together surrounded by patches of fields. They were all pale colors of faded baby blue and beige, there was no smoke coming from any except some on the opposite side of the village, probably the two remaining survivors like myself.

One of the last blue cottages was my grandparent's, the white one next to it would have been Nathaniel and mine by now, but I wouldn't let my self get distracted by sorrow just yet. I had no time to mourn if I didn't do something soon, they would all be dead.

I strolled into the yard, opening the rickety whitewashed picket fence, and trudged up the haphazardly stones of the walkway. A clothesline to my left, hung with fresh sheets I'd washed earlier and set out to dry, they fluttered in the wind next to me touching me softly as I passed. To my far left, past the sheets, an outhouse, and a wood shed for food and storage in the wintertime.

I reached a wooden door with peeling paint, and turned the knob and opened it, quietly strolling in, as lively as I could I entered the dimly lit room.

It was a one room, wooden floored cottage with the three beds lined on the back wall, opposite the door, concealed only by thin curtains. On my right was a black wood-burning stove and a wash bin and to my left was the only window open in the room, letting in the filtered, bottle-tinted light of the setting sun.

On the far right, a curtain was wide open, the rest being closed, revealing a rough looking, blue man on his hunches with a stethoscope in hand listening to beating heart of a feeble old woman.

It took me a minute to register what was going on at the sight of the unknown figure, but relief surged through me when I realized who the half demon was. The doctor.

"Doctor! Oh, thank goodness! You are here." I plodded quickly over to his side. He turned to silence me with his yellow cat like eyes.

After a few more minutes at the back of the room looking as though I could cry.

"Can you help them." I pleaded with clasped hands in front of me.

"I'm sorry, milady Aimee, but the I don't have the cure. I believe I know what could possibly cure them, but I have no guarantee that it will work, it could do the exact opposite. The herb I thought of, I have nothing of the sort in my medicinal bag of mine," he tapped his little black leather skinned bag,' And it doesn't grow anywhere near hear. It must be moist and humid conditions for such a plant to grow and the only place I know that it grows naturally is to the south of this village on the edges of the Makai. Even if you were to journey there and back, the village will be dead by then. Maybe a few local demon florist might grow it for sell, it can be a deadly weapon to one who' s knows how to use it.'

"Then how―how will I save them?" my eyes were brimmed with tears and my eyes found the floor. I couldn't loose them not like I lost Nathaniel. I couldn't lose.

"Well, Aimee, child, I am sorry. There is nothing I can do except maybe, end their suffering swiftly." The doctor shook his head.

"No― no, _anything_ but that. Is there _nothing_, nothing at all that I can do? I can't just sit here and watch them die?" I was shaking with desperation; I tried to conceal it by placing my shaking hands behind my back, while gazing longingly towards their beds.

I couldn't let the village die; I couldn't let them down.

"Well, now, _I _do know of one who grows it not far from here. But _you_ would be a fool to ask him such a favor. He thinks humans of a lower race and he would likely kill you upon sight, if the rest of his thieves don't first. But he would know the cure and probably have the plant in which you seek to heal your village."

"How do I find him? Tell me! I have to try." I had the doctor by the sleeve pleading for direction.

The doctor raised and eyebrow, I was a very pretty girl when I was worried.

"I can't possibly, that would be suicide. _But for a price_, " The doctor touched my chin with his finger gently.

In an instant, there was knife at his throat and I was behind him with another at his back.

"Watch it, doctor." My voice was cold. " Tell me how I can reach him and who this person is."

"Urgh. He is the Spirit-fox , Lord Youko Kurama. Look for the Sighing Oak not far from the lake. If you get half way close enough to him, give him my regards." In another instant the doctor was out the door leaving the cold air to rush in.

From a distance I heard him shout, "Did I forget to mention, Aimee, He's a Demon thief."

I walked to the door and closed it. I leaned with my back to it in thought. So, I would have to face the same kind of mongrels that killed my family. I would get it and leave; I had to do this.

My eyes jumped to the corner of the room as a faint moan came from the old woman. She'd been sleeping the whole time.

My mind was made up. I couldn't waist anymore time; I had to go now, before the remaining sun evaded me. I checked the window, the sun was just touching the earth; I had at least three more hours of sunlight left. There and back, without any delay.

I grabbed the bridle hanging on a hook on the door and ran out, skirt flowing behind me.

**review if you like.**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Following a Fox

**disclaimer:dont own yyh but i do own my character**

more chaps.review if possible

* * *

The black horse moved with heavy breath, smoothly underneath her along the winding trail in the forest, she wasn't far from the lake now; she could smell the wet earth of the shore. After a few more minutes, she halted the winded horse at the end of a large lake, sparkling an immense blue. She looked out across at very distant shore. On the opposite side she could make out tiny mountains and a dark sky in contrast to this very bright, clear fall day. That was the Makai and this is what separated the existing human villages of the demon world. The Lake of Severance.

The only legend that any village ever told of her people's history speak of many, many winters, a dozen of her winters alive tripled, when humans outnumbered demons and how the two worlds were closed off from the other, but some of the humans were forgotten by their brothers and left on the other side. From then they became a quiet people lost from belonging. So, for that reason the people of the hidden villages of the Makai are called the Forgotten people.

A sudden movement broke into her thoughts and a shadow caught her eye. She watched it move from the trail into the still briar-tangled, skeleton trees in one quick flash. Most shadows are hard to see, but in this shadow was a flash of white.

This must have been her sign.

She dashed after it, leaping over logs and crashing through trees within minutes she was following blindly, it was too fast. In mid jump a gray vine snagged her leg and she fell heavily body first in the damp leaves. There was no possible way she would catch the shadow's trail now. Then she looked up.

She was on the outskirts of a clearing with a large oak in the center, the wind whispered through the forest subtly against the setting sky. The moss in the large gnarled branched swayed and it seemed to sigh. Sigh! Yes, this must have been it! She didn't loose the trail after all. This was the 'Sighing' Oak the doctor told her to find.

Aimee sat up and loosened the vine around her foot, which was deliberately not letting go. It acted as though it was told to hold onto her, because it coiled around her leg twice after removing it. The second time she beat it off angrily with a stick. Muttering curses under her breathe, she rose, dusting herself off and walking to the oak tree.

She stared up at the tree and touched it's gnarled sides gingerly. What was she supposed to do now, there was no sign of thieves or foxes or lairs or even gardens, for that case.

It was frustrating, she didn't have time for this the sun was getting lower, and shadows where began to arch against the leaves. She was running out of time. She screamed and kicked the tree; she hated feeling so― so weak and helpless and―

The ground gave way underneath her feet and she yelped daintily in surprise as she felt herself fall downwards into darkness. Then she hit ground roughly with echoing thud. She sucked up a big whiff of air and grimaced as she clumsily lifted her bruised body off the cold cement, stumbling forward slightly.

It was dark except for a one-lighted candle flicked on the wall of the―tunnel; it looked like a tunnel, a stone cavern. Then the hair stood up on the back of her neck and she spun around to see what was behind her.

Her long dark hair, swept in her face having lost her bandana somewhere in the woods. Her dark black eyes widened as they met menacing gold ones. Gold, like a fox's.

* * *

**wonder who that could be?**

**review if you like it i may update.**


	3. The Wit of the Sparrow

**disclaimer: i do not own yu yu hakusho**

**but i would take youko for a spin.**

**no taking my ideas either ..**

chap 3 : The wit of the sparrow

* * *

Her heart stopped in her chest, she caught her breath. Her senses caught that this was not just a lower class apparition but a very dangerous one. For seconds they locked eyes with each other, one gaze reflected a cold, dangerous beauty and the other reflecting pretty innocence and trying to conceal her fear of him, but it was seeping through. She didn't have time to blink before a sharp hand banked in the side of her head with a backhanded slap. She fell to the ground with spots dancing before her eyes; she rose on her elbows but was unable to pick herself up more than that from the dizziness.

Her hair fell around her and her black pleading eyes met his cold ones again. He stood over her now with and almost unreadable smug expression. A bruise was forming on her forehead; her life was very near to death if she didn't talk her way out of this one, she knew this.

"Human, speak your peace before I kill you." The male demon's long sliver hair flowed to his hips as he flexed his clawed fingers in her face.

"I need your help. I was sent to you by a demon healer. He said you could help―" He cut her off in mid sentence.

"That I could help? Even a naïve human such as you should know that following a fox into his lair is not safest idea. That confronting a demon-thief of the Makai will very well cost you your life. It's a very bold move and other demons would have killed you on sight for such a bold move, a foolish move." He stooped down and gripped her chin tightly with his hand, eyeing her suspiciously.

Her eyes turned as cold as his, "Kill me, go ahead. I'd be better off dead if you do not choose to help me. My village is dieing anyway. But at first be fair to me and hear my peace, or are you so arrogant and weak, you are too anxious to kill such a weak human girl as myself, I imagine you have better, bigger prey to prey on."

His eyes widen at her point and blunt insult, he smirked his eyes glittering at the entertainment she was providing him.

"Hn. Go ahead beg, human, but I doubt it will help you." He stood up again and crossed his arms and staring at her.

Everything was slightly out of focus still when she attempted to move so she just remained in her position on the cold stone floor.

She swallowed to wet her dry tongue, "I need―my village has come down with a demonic plague, brought by demon thieves, such as yourself, and their raids. The doctor said you would know the plant I needed to heal them and have the plant too. Since, the plant we supposedly need grows on the far reaches of the south Makai. My family is dead; my village is dying. It's something in their lungs I know this. I have nothing to give you in return if you do choose to help. But what will you loose by helping? Allies , maybe if you are ever at your wits end? Not that _you_ would need help from _us_…" Her voice trailed off.

He was silent, contemplating. He reached out his had with a bundle of seeds and dropped it in front of her.

Her eyes widened, he was going to help her.

"Boil the seeds and let them drink it. You'll see the difference in about two days. I don't want to see your face again, anywhere near me ,or _next time,_ human, I shall kill you." He turned on a heel his back to her.

"My name is Aimee. I will find a way to repay you, " Aimee choked back tears, tears were a weakness, but the tension in her stomach had loosened and she was overcome with joy.

'You have my word. I will find a way to repay my debt. I owe you my life. Peace. Fox.' She rose to her feet clumsily.

When she looked up again, he was already gone.

She took a step forward and her world spun, she must have gotten a truly bad hit from him, she caught herself with the palm of her hands only to have a splitting pain shoot through her left palm. She fell to the ground with a scream, clutching her arm to her bosom with angry tears.

She gritted her teeth as she peered up at the hole above her she had fallen through, she could see the vines slowly growing over it again. She had to find away out before it closed, if she had to ask the fox for help again he would surely kill her this time.

She somehow stood up without injuring herself even more and walked to the side of the green wall and pulled on the vines lining the sides. They were strong; they would hold. They were grown into the side of the wall and made a makeshift step latter upwards. She grabbed on to thick vine about the size of two fingers, and with her good hand, leaving her limp one at her side. Making sure the seeds with tucked safely away, she pulled herself up.

She was half way up the damp, musty smelling wall, when a vine loosened a little and she impulsively grabbed onto a different vine with her bad hand. The pain made her scream again in agony as it shot up her arm, with tears of anguish she continued up. Long minutes later, she reached the top only to find it was bunched over with still growing leaves and vines. The knife she'd hidden under her skirt would work, but she only had one good hand. She cursed her self, and the fox and the vines.

"Damn you to hell, you idiot fox. "She growled under her breath.

Suddenly light began to shine through the vines in spots and seconds later the sky was clear and visible once again.

"I take it back," she smiled. "Forgive me."

She climbed out with one last heave over the edge of the hole. She stood up dusting herself off and blew a kiss back at the hole, as though he was waiting for it.

"Peace. Thank you. " She turned to leave when she ran thud into something or rather someone, who didn't even falter at the weight of her body against their own.

The impact of her surprise caused her to fall back, and land on her hand again. She swore and stood up quickly not wanting to be taken off guard. She heard a hearty laugh from behind she twirled around quickly.

There stood a tall young man in black attire with wing and tall black hat that matched his long dark hair to the 'T, so to speak'. His hands were on his hips as he smiled back at her, but it wasn't a cruel smile like the Fox had. But he was a demon all the same, most likely a thief. Thieves had taken Nathaniel. Her good hand was slowly edging it way towards her knife.

"My, My what a pretty little thing. So, who did you fly away from little bird? Tell me, what brings you to the lair of the worst demon thieves in the Makai. Not to brag or anything but you know as thief we make a way for ourselves, and if you've heard the roomers about me you'll find I am not to bad a guy. " In seconds he was behind her with both hands pinned behind her back and a head talking into her ear sweetly.

' So I suggest you keep yours hands away from that pretty little knife of yours.' He was still smiling ruefully.

Aimee was trying to hold back a scream, because the pain in her hand was making her weak.

"Let go, let go― my hand―it's broken―let go", she said in choking whisper, tears running down her face.

He was taken aback; he only meant it as a joke, not to hurt her. He quickly let go and stepped in front of her. Her hurt hand in his two. They were surprisingly gentle and warm against her cold swelling hand. He was only a few feet away from her and he smelt like a soft fragrance of chocolate.

"I can heal it. " he spoke softly as he glanced into her own eyes, " Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most mesmerizing eyes."

He closed his eyes letting his guard down completely and began to chant, Aimee took this as her chance to run, no matter how much she wanted to stay, no matter how much she _wanted_ to trust someone like him She quickly pulled free and sped off in a run as fast as her legs could take her.

He stood there in shock watching her go, only glancing back to see if he was following her. She moved gracefully and feral through the trees, like a wild goddess, no, huntress was more the word.

"Fly away little bird, but I will see you again." It must have been those eyes, those beautiful dark eyes.

He turned on a heel and jumped down deftly into the tunnel below. Just as he did, he saw the silver haired fox turn and walk away. Was he watching her this whole time? He hid his interest in the girl, but he knew the fox had heard his conversation. He didn't want to seem weak; to the fox humans were the weakest. This one seemed different.

* * *

i **am just using what i think kuronue' s personality would be,**

**but if you have an ideas for the story or the characters feel free to review**

**and review ssome more...**

**it is much loved**

**THANKS! HOLLA AT ME!**


	4. A hallway with no doors & no rooms

**Disclaimer: i dont own yhh i own my characters and situations ask before borrowing**

Review tell what you want to see happen next!!!!!!!!

Chap 4: A hallway with no doors and no rooms

* * *

Back through the woods, she sped, her horse had long since found his way back to the village. The moon was appearing in the sky and shadows were cast. Her sword hand was broken and it was growing dark in the woods. Her bare feet hit the path as fast as they could go, leaping over stray branches and dodging tree roots, glances back occasionally to see if there was a pursuer. But there was nothing except the usual owl or nocturnal animal. 

The village looked dark and empty, no lights from candles in windows or open fires. She strolled up to her house and the door was cracked open. A fear rose in her chest, she quietly unlatched the gate in the moonlight that reflected off the stones of the pathway. Aimee walked up to the door and pushed it open tentatively her black eyes searching for answers. She clutched her mouth and turned and ran out upon the sight inside.

Blood, the stench, horrible stench and then there was disembodied corpses. Her grand mother, her grandfather. The contents of her stomach was retched back up till she gagged on bile and choked back sobs of shock, leaning on the rickety white fence for support. She had to get it together. Her head hurt, her hand hurt, and her mind was numb. Who or what could have done this?

She barely remembered how many houses she went threw, looking for survivors. There was none, just blood--- blood everywhere. Until the last house under the steps, sat shivering a half clothed naked demon child. She had faded pale blue hair and half a torn white skirt over her skinny bones; she looked like a small ghost. She cooed to the child softly and the girl seemed to trust her for a little while.

Even though she was a demon child Aimee wouldn't leave her there. She was not even clothed; all demons couldn't have been evil just as some humans were evil and some weren't. Right?

Aimee found herself with a small hand in hers, gray eyes watching her every move, standing on the edge of the forest looking back at the silent moon lit rooftops. Morosely, she spied the dead village; there wasn't anything left for her here, just memories that would never return. She whistled and a black horse came trotting up from the fields. She placed the child atop the large plow horse and flung herself on with agility. She turned onto the dark forest path.

* * *

Questions were pulling at her mind along with grief. She held on, she held on. And before she knew it dawn had come over the earth and she found herself still staring blankly at the Oak tree she had first sought for help. Where else could she go? 

The small child slid off the horse, half clothes in her ripped dress with a bare chest.. The little child looked up at the large tree touching it with admiration and began to chant a song. Probably a folk song she learned from her own village, if demons had villages.

Aimee clambered off the horse and ran to the place where she had fallen through the day before. It must have been them; the demon thief, the bastard fox and his other thief

Aimee had ran into yesterday. She would kill them. Liars, cheats, thieves. She would have her revenge they killed her village, they killed her family, but most of all they killed Nathaniel! Her bow and quiver she had this time. 

She stood on the spot she had fallen into lair and kicked the tree. Nothing. It wasn't opening. She was filled with rage. She began to jump up and down on the spot. The child was staring back at her with wide eyes. Watching the girl her hair flying freely everywhere and skirt billowing up with every leap.

"Let―me―in―you―Bastards!" She said between jumps

Then suddenly, the vines broke through and she fell with a faint shout of surprise, she waiting for the pain. But she fell on to someone who thankfully broke her fall, the demon was knocked down with her weight, and she fell into his lap.

It was the same guy from yesterday. Her was sitting in a haphazard lotus position with her in his lap, his black hat was sideways and he had a big smile on his face.

"See I knew ―_you'd come back._" He paused in mid-sentence when he saw an arrow at nose point; not without a grimace of pain from her broken hand though.

Aimee eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Put it down, little bird, What's wrong? Something's not right?" He became serious, when he saw she was shaking

"My village, Hellscum! You and your pathetic gang of thieves killed them! I don't care if I have to kill you one by one --you will all die! I'll dismember you just like you did to them." Aimee spat into his face.

The little girl jumped down graceful as a raindrop.

"Stop.Aimee, it wasn't them! You've got it all wrong, they weren't the one's." The little girl ran and put her hand on Aimee arm.

"Even if you kill him for revenge you'll be no better than them. Aimee, it's wrong. Your in shock right, now." The little girl caressed Aimee's hair and Aimee was looking unsurely into her eyes, as though she'd just realized she was there.

The bow fell from her hands.

"This is awkward, especially the position. I prefer it on top." The boy was smiling again.

Aimee stared on blankly.

"Slap me, say something, a woman like you should get mad. Little bird, What happened to you, where's the Goddess I saw yesterday? Little bird?" A mixture of concern and anger was welling up behind his eyes.

She spoke distantly, it looked like she was talking to someone else as she leaned against his chest and sobbed, "They are dead. I'm finally alone. They are dead. Why?― why would anyone do that? To those two children and old people who couldn't defend themselves? Why? " She cried harder as the shock finally overcame her.

The boy in black just wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up as her body went limp.

The small child was taken by surprise and she began to pull on him.

"Stop it! What did you do?No! Aimee!― "He peered down at her with soft eyes, " she needed to sleep I just helped a little." Aimee body hung limply from his arms.

"You're a demon aren't you? She saved you? She's one hell of a human."

The little girl looked at him, "Why do you say that?" She asked as they began to walk deeper into the tunnel.

"Humans find most demons hideous and fear them, you might be pretty in our eyes, but they could have a different opinion all the same." He offered.

"No, She thinks I am pretty. I can tell. She's strong for a human, but still weak. If we stay here she'll need someone to protect her always." The little girl was very serious.

"Hm. I have just the man for the job." He cocked his head back knowingly.

"I wasn't talking about you." The little girl gave him an impassive stare.

"Urgh. Well. Neither was I. Youko, if she could win over him. She'd have passage anywhere for life." He looked doubtful. "It won't be easy."

The little pale girl stared back at him for a second, she was wise beyond her years, and wise enough to know that what the other demon was proposing was foolish idea.

"Your not serious, Elder(in this story that's like saying mister), Youko Kurama, even I know a demon would not attempt to be his ally and I would have a better shot than a feisty human girl. Youko, he will kill her, he doesn't care for humans. He's cold and ruthless." The little girl went on tugging at him pleadingly.

The bat demon smiled kindly, "I know him personally, trust me he's not that tough he just comes off as an a― "As what , Kuronue?" Youko stood before him eyeing him coldly.

Kuronue was silent, Youko's golden eyes found the pale sleeping girl in Kuronue's arms. They narrowed contemplating what he should do next upon seeing the same human twice in his lair. His eyes followed the length of her malnourished body from her long flowing black hair hanging from her limp head to her sagging bare feet hung over Kuronue's arm.

"Hm. She's too skinny to get any good money as a slave, might sell as a whore. Or we could make her our scapegoat on the next mission. What do you think, young she- demon?" Youko's cold eyes turned on the small child; her address was more of a mockery than a question.

"Youko, stop being an ass. I saw the way you looked at her, she's cute and you know it. She's nowhere else to go; besides we need someone to keep up the rooms and watch over the other maids. Please, I'll keep her in my quarters, if you prefer that. She's actually had experience with living, poor other girls where born int' a cell that's why we've'n't had a decent meal in ages. She could teach them a thing or two." Kuronue pleaded.

Youko mulled it over and by the time it was said and done he would do anything to shut Kuronue up. But letting her stay in Kuronue's quarters was not an option,the simple fact was that Kuronue liked her too much, and too have fun a little to much, too,― much like a child. Youko didn't need any more to worry about. So, he decided to keep her as his hand servant till she got her bearings around the lair and used to the other thieves. He would watch her to be sure she didn't start any mischief, the young she demon would assist her and report to him on her progress, not that he was sure he could trust the little creature she was wary enough of him.

* * *

Aimee quietly opened her eyes and found that the room was dark and unfamiliar, along with unwelcoming. The stone cave made a four walled small room with a cot and antique dresser with the carving of a dragon around a round mirror to the right of her cot. On top of it stood gold trinkets and bottle of potions and plants in small pots. It was an odd arrangement of things. She wondered where she was remembering the last thing to be the face of a handsome dark haired demon thief, was this his room? 

Rising from the small fluffy cot, she stood up and looked around. A dark wooden door stood in the shadows of the back wall opposite of the dresser. She heard a trickle and found the other wall across from her was a small mountain spring that flowed from ceiling of the room in to a small bowl shaped fountain and down through a hole in the bottom of the floor. In the middle of the bowl was the carving in marble of a fox that looked like it was made of water, with fluid like features, or maybe like a spirit. A spirit fox,

"Something interest you?" A menacing familiar voice cut through the silence,

Aimee spun around to meet the golden eyes once again, her whole body tensed waiting for him to come at her. She was surely dead. This creature would not be so merciful the second time around.

Youko was upon her in seconds, " There is no need for violence, you have chores to do," He said from behind her as the steel grip of pain made her drop the knives behind her back.

She clenched her teeth and through them she replied, " let go of me you bastard.," she attempted to jerk her arm unsuccessfully from his grasp . He only held tighter, her back up against him. She screamed in pain as she felt the already shattered bones in her broken arm move out of place once more.

"Ah. Stop. Let me go, please. I am sorry. Sorr―" Her voice trailed off. What was the use she knew she was going to die regardless; demons don't really hand out second chances. She felt his grip loosen and she was thrown onto the bed roughly. He had her pinned.

Her eyes were closed still fighting the pain, opening only to find his gold ones once more.

"Listen to me well, human. You will live as a faithful servant or you will die. You have no more options left. I told you if you came back, i would kill you. Someone persuaded me otherwise for the moment. But do something rash or betray me, then I will." Her words sunk in like weights in deep water.

She was Youko's servant, a thief's servant. What choice did she have?

For moments neither of them moved, Aimee had no urge to since the pain had dulled to a slow throb in her arm, but as for Youko's motives for his immobility. They were unkown to her. All that could be heard was his slow breathing in rhythm with the trickle of the wall fountain; Aimee was holding her breath. The aromatic scent of floral rose off Youko's skin and was weaved into his silver hair now hanging down passed his cheeks and next to her own. His lips inches from hers, so close she could feel his sweet breath. She dare not move, like a snake about to strike; Youko was unpredictable.

The minutes dragged on and somehow she was hoping she could breath his breath in with hers a little longer. He was addictive, a sweet scent, an intoxication. Maybe that was why so many females flocked to his beck and call. She had a hunch he had never been 'close' to a human before. He was testing his senses.

Moved quickly from over her to a sitting position on the side of his cot. His elbows rested on his knees his face in hands and hair tumbling everywhere. He suddenly looked very tired. She sat up hesitantly.

In a whisper, "Are you ―ok?I mean―nev-nevermind―I." She sighed in lament; she was afraid of saying something wrong.

He was looking at her with a sideways glance and as usual, Aimee was unable to escape his cold eyes.

"Is this your room? Where am I to stay?" She offered shyly.

"It is here. Your loyalty lies with me now, do not go back on your word, you promised you would repay your debt." He fell backwards onto the cot feet still hanging off the edge.

He closed his eyes lightly, something about him and his unguarded mannerisms said he was a young, though by demons standards, young could be centuries of age. She slowly curled up close enough to feel his presence but far enough that she would not touch him. There was a thought in her mind that he might have made her sleep on the floor. But he was unmoving. He was sleeping ,she realized. Aimee stared at the glowing face of the fox thief, She wanted to run my fingers through his hair and inhale his scent. But I did not move, as she drifted off into sweet dreams of a grey fox.

* * *

**short chap sorry! **

**review if you liked!! tell what should happen next...**

**who should it be, youko or Kuronue???**

**it was supposed to be youko butttt**

**review!!!!!!**


	5. Speak not of Temptations

**Bonjour! madams and monsieurs! Comment ca va? ******

**Another chapter.. send me your ideas!!!!!!! Of where you want this to go!!**

**(slight filler due to stupid circumstances such as school,work, life...etc etc) **

**i did update this chap somewhat..not much! thanks for the reviews!! **

**CHAPTER 5-ish **

**I ONLY OWN MY IDEAs!! **

**(if they are even mine) **

* * *

**XxX**

Aimee sat in the meadow watching the sun sink lower in the sky. The first frost of winter had come and gone, leaving the trees as stark grey skeletons , the leaves covered the brown earth that was silent with the cold. Aimee hoped it would not snow this year―how she hated the snow.

Youko had permitted her to leave the burrow or caves when she needed. She and Youko had long since come to a silent mutual alliance, though; she had not seen Youko more than in passing these last few months.

At present, She was supposed to be gathering herbs that grew in the meadow, but she had wasted most of the afternoon away just exploring the surrounding bare forest.

_How long had she been here now with the thieves? Almost 4 moons had come and gone, maybe more, she hadn't noticed since most days were spent underground ordering the servants and taking care of the "household", so to speak. She had quickly fallen in charge of the others servants, most knew nothing about how cook, clean, and tend chores. Some were previously slaves or prisoners, who had remained in a cell most of their life or on the run. Almost everyone had come to respect Aimee, including most of the demon thieves, but their were still some that would rather not see a human girl in charge. _

_But still some days when her eyes would meet Youko's as they passed each other in the dim halls her heart would beat faster. Could it be she longed to know him? She could count on her fingers how many times she shared his room with him; he was never there, always off pillaging or scheming. But still he had accepted Aimee into this life that she had come to love in a short time._

Aimee sighed, she was daydreaming again, she needed to finish and begin the meal for tonight. Youko, Kuronue, and a new demon, Yomi, was supposed to return this evening. Still, she couldn't force herself to move from the chilly brown meadow, the only green being the tough leaves of the whispering oak; she watched a red fox hopping playfully after a mouse in the grass, listened to a bird singing away, and felt the cold wind wash over her skin lulling her eyes shut.

The next thing she knew, as she awakened in the dimly lit meadow― it was almost dark. Aimee had fallen asleep. She jumped to her feet gathering all the herbs together and stuffing them in her bag. How she prayed someone had thought to start dinner.

XxX 

She flew into the kitchens, someone had started dinner, but she gave order to make a feast. Then she flew to the laundry room, where some of the girls we playing cards, cursing them and telling them to double check the rooms and put clean sheets on the beds and freshen up before Youko returned. She wanted everyone smelling good; demons and their noses smell too much.

She walked in the dining room to find one of the maids and a male thief on the table in a very awkward position. In rage, she cursed the demon to the deepest part of hell and threatened his life and then dragged the girl by the hair back to the maid's quarters and told her to bath and never to disgrace herself again. The she flew, back to the dining hall with two other ladies and began cleaning and setting the table making sure everything was perfect. It took them all another hour, but everything was done, all the servants looked wonderful. She smiled and appraised them.

XxX

The halls were dimly lit all but the large dining hall, which was held up by large stone pillars decorated with intricate carvings. There was a throne all the way in the back of the room and two long tables in the center with high-backed wooden chairs. Aimee always thought these caverns might have belonged to a fallen king once, although, it was now occupied by demon thieves.

The large door to the back of the room creaked open and voices filled the room as the thieves proceeded in.

Aimee stood unnoticed near the thrown on the opposite side of the room. She surveyed them as they sat down. None of the demons looked like thieves , she would imagined , though she'd never seen, they looked like what a king's court might have been. She sat quietly down on the shadowed part of the platform that the throne was anchored on.

She just watched them, listening to their jest and laughter, along with arguments and flirting with the servant girls.(whom Aimee thought didn't look or act like servant girls in their presence, she was proud of what she had done with them).

Her dark eyes caught the movement once more through the doors. Kuronue and Yomi proceeded in laughing loudly ―at some stupid thing they'd done most likely. Then , her eyes fell on him , Youko Kurama, always serious and composed with grace he moved to his seat at the head of one of the tables.

She held her breath. she'd forgotten it was the one closest to where she sat. She moved to get up and slip out of the room. Her work was done for now, she would help clean up later, but that was a few hours from now. Maybe , she could go read some more. Her thoughts were only of escape. She avoided as much contact with others as possible other than to tell them what their job was or to do her own.

But, of course, a voice rang out, Kuronue's, over the loud chatter that filled the halls. It made Aimee move a little faster towards the small door behind the throne.

"Little bird! There you are!"

Aimee pretended not to hear and kept on. Instantly, his hand was on her arm.

"Aimee, where are you going? I've got something for you." A few demons looked up to watch Kuronue, but most didn't notice. Regardless it made Aimee uneasy, having attention on her, even in the least.

Aimee turned tentatively to him and her brown hesitant eyes meeting his; how she wished to escape. He was smiling as he handed her a brown package tied with leather string.

The words jumped from her mouth before she could stop them, "Did you steal it?"

He chuckled then whispered in her ear.

"I did not steal it, nor did I buy it―Youko did." He must have read the surprise in her eyes, because he laughed.

Aimee just stood holding the gift out before.

"Well, open it and go try it on."

Seeing her chance to flee, she turned immediately, hearing a bursting laughter behind her as she exited. Aimee would not proceed back into the hall until after they were all gone. Then, she would spend most of the night cleaning as her excuse not to have to sleep in the same room as Youko. She didn't understand why she was avoiding him.

XxX

As Aimee sat in Youko's room, on the side of the bed, she unwrapped the present. It was a new blouse and skirt and headscarf all in deep shades of scarlet except for the blouse, which was creamy beige.

She smiled and then twirled around with them up against her. It was made of the elegant fabrics woven by demons, it would last her forever. She was so happy.

She quickly shucked off her old skirt and blouse and put the scarlet cotton-like skirt and blouse. She decided she would wear the scarf tomorrow. She let her long dark hair fall past her shoulders. She twirled around again. How long it had been since she felt pretty; she could have almost forgotten she was once girl. She laughed.

It was improper for a lady to leave her hair down without something over it. Aimee pinned the long waves in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, regardless, a piece or two fell into her face.

Just as she was arguing with the last unruly pieces of her hair in the mirror, the small demon girl she had saved months earlier poked her head in the door.

"Lord Youko summons you." Aimee forgot her previous thoughts and proceeded to the main dining room, perplexed.

She didn't want to go through the main doors, but when she suggested another door the little girl shrugged her off. She felt an anxiety rising in the pit of her stomach; she preferred to remain out of sight to most of the demons; out of sight out of mind.

**XxX**

Just as she feared , all the heads turned towards her and the young she-demon when they entered the main hall. The tables were clear and only held wine and such drinks― they were discussing things now. She was happy for the few pieces of hair to hide some her face as she watched her feet walking towards Youko. She felt eyes of the male demons inspecting her, including Youko.

Aimee curtsied when she reached Youko, "You summoned me, Lord?" she dared glance up at his golden eyes.

Youko was silent for a minute his eyes watching her taking in the fact that she was wearing the clothes he had given her.

He motioned to the chair in front of her, next to him, "Sit."

She moved it and sat unsurely, every part of her wishing to run.

There was a large plate of food, steaming and hot in front of her nose.

He was still staring at her, "Must I tell you what to do? Eat."

"Really, Lord Youko, I am fine. I will eat later. I am not hungry.I really must get back to the―" She stood up just as her stomach growled._When was the last time she ate?_

Aimee blushed, but still continued to leave.

"Human, You are proceeding to leave without my permission and you have lied to me. You are hungry. Now, come sit and eat."

Aimee froze and then turned and sat down and proceeded to stuff the food in her mouth emotionlessly.

She did not speak as Youko carried on conversation as though she wasn't there. Kuronue and Yomi were seated at the other table across from her.

She faintly listened to their conversation, she was still occupied with eating and then leaving.

Then something caught her attention as words were traded between Youko and the , demon Yomi, who had made his way to Aimee's table.

Aimee decided Yomi was someone to watch out for, "He said he would join us. I don't believe we should trust the boy― he is only half-demon. I do believe you should put the other half-demon women in charge; it isn't right to have a human girl in charge while we are away. What can she do? Can she even fight?." at this he looked over at Aimee who was glaring coldly at him.

Youko only looked on silently as Yomi continued, "She's a good servant. Yes, but she is only a servant. She can do nothing to defend this place if an outbreak of fighting should start among the others while we are gone. She is useless in charge. I say we take in that half-demon woman and keep her as the charge while we are away. She could at least―"

Then , Aimee spoke out of turn , her eyes smoldering, "_You have a loud mouth ,_ _**demon**_. How dare you accuse me of weakness! I have been here a shorter time than you and yet nothing has gone wrong under my charges, but you―", She was standing now and leaning on the table, "have killed more good men , leading them to their death with that damned forked tongue of yours. What have you done to better things under Lord Youko's service? I have lost nothing and my heart remains loyal. " Aimee spat as she slammed her hands onto the table. All of the demons stared in awe of her boldness.

Yomi standing and growling,

"You dare insult me you worthless, insolent human. You are weak. If I were Youko, you would be dead already." He accused

"But you are not Youko!Do not speak for him! Do you fear me so much that you must dispose of me? _'A worthless, insolent human'_― if I am nothing to you, then why concern yourself with such matters as maids and servants. We cook dinner. That is all. I have kept my word completely, yet you sit here and condemn me for being _human._ You have not kept your word leaving without Youko's permission." Aimee was shaking with anger, though something was screaming in the back of her mind that she should stop talking.

Yomi was enraged. He looked at Youko who sat with a smirk playing on his lips.

Yomi continued,"Will you not do something? She must be punished for speaking out of turn!―"Aimee cut Yomi off again―"_Traitors_ must be punished for not honoring the words of their leader when given a direct order―"

In an instant Yomi, flew at Aimee across the table. It was all in slow motion in Aimee's mind, all the times she'd come so near to death from her days in the forest that surrounded her village flooded back to her in flashes. Her fighting instincts ran wild in her blood as she dodged his punch. He flew passed her and barely landed on his feet, she would have had time to grab the bottle of wine and smash it over his head before he did, but her hand had stopped inches from it. As her surrounding came back to her as her anger died. Yomi was in a fighting stance.

She only bowed her head and didn't move. She was no longer a free village women, she was a servant, a lower class, and by all rights, she was out of turn. It wouldn't be wrong of Youko to punish her, whether defending him or not, she had mouthed off to her superior. She didn't move as Youko spoke.

"Go to my chambers, I shall deal with you there.Go!"

Aimee flew almost in a run as she caught the last words said between Youko and Yomi.

"Yomi, you are fool…"

XxX

It felt like hours , as she sat there counting the minutes in Youko's room. She held her breath when she heard the door creak open and then locked shut by him.

Aimee lay in a curled in the fetal position staring at the wall. She scarcely breathed, did not move, and prayed a silent prayer. He must have felt her fear as he sat on the side of the bed as before. She only heard bed springs creaks and felt the indention.

"You are fine, human. I will not punish you. But say I did, make it as cruel as you like."

Aimee sat up in surprise and looked at him to make sure it was Youko. His beautiful gold eyes were upon her glittering. He always made her feels a certain shiver through her body when he looked at her, though she would never admit it.

"I fear Yomi will not learn. You hear everything that goes on then? I can use that. Tell me what you know." Youko sat staring straight ahead as Aimee proceeded to tell him what was being said around the castle lately it was nothing of consequence.

"He's my enemy now, isn't he? He will try to kill if he can?" Aimee spoke her fears.

"Yes…But do not forget whom your master is." He smirked. _Must all men's words have double meanings?_

She feared speaking more, but she continued, "Why did you summon me to the table, servants do not eat with their masters."

His gold eyes where locked with hers, "Because, You aren't a servant, Yes―it is true that your life belongs to me―but that doesn't mean you serve the house. Inviting you to the table was my way of thanking you for taking care of things and being patient while I was gone. Soon, I will use you as I want. Winter is coming there will not be many raids. But regardless, you will remain by my side and you shall not leave it, or it is your head."

Aimee just stared at him through long eyelashes. Then, something like curiosity surfaced in his eyes and his large fine-fingered hand slowly reached for her cheek. He touched it softly, running two fingers from her temple to her jaw. She could feel the tips of his claws and she was surprised to find that his hands were not rough from fighting, but soft. She had instinctively closed her eyes; his touch was so sweet.

She opened her eyes to find his face inches from hers. It was rapture racing through her veins. His breath tickling her cheeks, his eyes were closed inhaling her scent. Instinctively, she reached out and cupped the side of his face with her hand and then gently , a painfully slow motion that took all of her being to complete, she pulled it away remembering that it was wrong. _Why was it wrong?_ She wondered.

Every sense was clouded nothing made sense but him, so close to her. Aimee wanted him closer and with his soft lips inches from hers thoughts raced through her mind. His eyes were closed still inhaling her as he grabbed her hand and placed it back to his face and nuzzled her palm smelling, feeling. The electricity, the blind ecstasy he was causing her to feel, he must have felt part of it, too.

Suddenly, but gentle as a pouncing fox he pushed her lightly backwards, him still over on all fours, his long silver hair falling forward off his shoulder next to Aimee's face. His eyes were still closed with a blissful look on his flawless features. Aimee's senses were returning weakly since he wasn't so close. She wondered why he was doing that?

"Why do you do that?" She looked up at him dazed.

"Do what, human? This?" He leaned forward and touched the tip of his nose on her collarbone running it up to her cheek his breath all over her.

Another blind wave of washed over Aimee from his sudden touch and she could have sworn there were lights dancing before her eyes. He had her stunned again.

She focused on him again and he was smirking prettily.

"I can smell your scent. It is enticing, edible almost. They always said certain humans send off stronger pheromones than other demon women and some humans. Humans hold a stronger pheromone scent than demons and yours is.. well ―I am sure you understand." At this he dipped lower to her face and his lips tickled her jawline.

"But unfortunately for the humans, our scent, our appearance, our minds― render them helpless in these sort of situations. I have control." He stared at Aimee with a hard look on his face.

He got off of her and rolled over onto his side facing away from her. Aimee could not move and they spoke not another word to each other. It must have been hours into sleep that the final effects of Youko Kurama wore off of her. Aimee could only dream of what she had dreamt since the first night here, a dream of a white fox.

Aimee did not want to think of what tomorrow would hold.

XxX 

**So this is another filler like my other fic… little better but not much.. promise it will get better..**

**Just hang in there … (tears)**

**REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!!**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**B**


	6. The Dead of Winter

**bonjour.**

**disclaimer: i dont own yyh but i do own my ideas and characters and settings.. **

**please review. Tell me how it was.**

6_**-The dead of winter**_

* * *

**xXx**

The morning brought snow. The endless blankets of white covered the meadow and the surrounding forest. Aimee left the cavern only to glimpse it for herself. She had only seen snow once in her years. The winters in her village were mild and wet, but being so close to the true part of the Makai made the season much harsher. The talk among the people of the lair was only of the snow and the coming rest it brought.

According to the young she-demon, which Aimee had brought here upon returning from her slaughtered village, the winters could become so cold it would freeze most demons and humans in a matter of minutes. Wild predators and stronger demons were the only ones who went out during the short winter months. The rest had best fear for their lives if they should test the perils of the snow and ice.

Aimee watched her breath come out as a white cloud. She stood near the entrance of the cavern looking out onto a gleaming meadow covered in a blanket of white. The trees cradled the snow in the curve of their branches and the few remaining leaves. The servant's had shown her this doorway instead of the hole near the oak tree that, as she soon found, was mostly used by the bandits coming back from the raid.

A group of maid servants, bundled up in shades of brown, stood in a group laughing and grabbing small hand fulls of snow in the their gloved hands. They sung songs according to the season's holidays and their cultures. Aimee listened to them and loved their jovial nature that was brought on by the weather and what it meant: Rest for a season's time and celebration.

The forgotten people of the hidden villages did not celebrate, except for the harvests before the winter months, but that was all. They did not sing songs, nor did they have any cultural traits beside a certain language and the history of being forgotten. They worked. They fought. They loved. They died, even though their lives were longer then most creatures, they still died, unlike the demon race. Or the humans of the other world who was said to live very short lives. They were neither human nor demon and yet the forgotten people were both.

Kara felt someone's presence near her. She looked down to find the pale young demon girl with grey eyes staring up at her. Even her stoic gaze had seemed to soften with the snow.

The demon girl was wearing only a light skirt and chemise. Aimee couldn't imagine not being cold in this snow. She had two long skirts and a borrowed shawl and it wasn't enough to keep Aimee warm.

Aimee turned to her, " Are you not cold, Asrun?"

The small demon looked up at her, " Where I am from it is always cold. Terribly cold like a harsh winter all year round. I am suppose that is why I am so unfeeling." The little demon bent down and picked up a small handful and flung it at Aimee who dodged it and laughed.

**xXx**

As Aimee wandered the halls of the caverns, her mind wondered of Youko and if it was very cold where he and his thieves were pillaging. Aimee found herself at the large hole she fallen into the first time she came here. There were no vines to cover it since the freeze, large boards had been placed across to keep the snow out and to hide it to all, but the ones that knew it was there. She stood beneath the boards, the smell of the cold earth and smoke from fires drifted in towards her from the cracks in the boards. Everything was silent, but huffing sound. Aimee couldn't figure out what it was.

After a while something thumped and creaked on the boards knocking loose some of the snow. Aimee found foot holds in the stone wall and when she reached the top she found she could not move the boards. Some weight was on it. She pushed and heaved while still clinging onto the wall, almost losing her grip from the numbness of her cold hands. Finally, something rolled off of the boards and she shoved her way out.

Outside, it was snowing softly and the boards clattered roughly against the rest, echoing into the distance. She could only see about twenty paces all around her the rest was a white haze. The suddenly she found the creature that was weighing the boards down. A bruised and half bare body lay crumpled upon the boards; bruises and dirt covered its bare back and arms. It was a male.

She crawled out, clumsily tripping on her skirt, and rolled him over. She let out a yell of shock at the sight of the scarred handsome face. It was Nathaniel, her long lost love. There was blood in snow around him. He was injured and bleeding. She began to try and drag him, but a cold hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Natty, what are you doing here?" she whispered

Them suddenly, blues eyes where open staring at her.

"Stop. Aimee. You must get help. Something went wrong with the raid. Youko needs help. The cold came so quickly and then. Then –they came―Help! Yuri. You must help." His voice was speaking to someone else.

"Where are they? Where are they?!" she cried.

"The island on the Lake. The dragon on the Lake. Leave me, Go!" And with that he spoke no more.

Frosty tears were welling up in her eyes and turning into glassy crystals as they slid down her rosy cheeks. The weather was turning colder by the minute.

What could she do? There were no demons left at the lair ―only a few she- demons that couldn't fight. Aimee was the only one. She grudgingly left him in the snow.

She flew down the hole and ran to Youko's room as fast as her legs could take her. She grabbed a fur jacket made of fox hair.

Youko would be mad at her for going through his things, but she found pants and doubled everything, but not thick to slow her speed down. If she were fighting demons she would need every bit of speed she could manage.

She grabbed her knives and her bow then raced back to the hole, taking only seconds to shimmy up the wall. She whistled into the cold air that bit at her nose and cheeks as she wrapped them leaving all but her eyes exposed.

A large hairy creature came prancing into the haze and when she could make out the large horse, she flung herself unto it's back. She looked back at the blood-covered snow near the hole, how would she find her way back in this calm snowstorm.

She kicked up the horse whispering to it the way it should go.

**XxX**

She found her self near the icy edge of the lake where the water lapped against he shore roughly. She was shivering so hard she thought she might lose her teeth. She had never been so cold in all her life. The wind came off the dark lake like a cold knife and the sky was overcast―almost black. In the distance lurked a shadow upon the water. Aimee waited. How would she get out onto the lake? There were no boats― no one ever sailed upon the Lake of Severance.

But within minutes, the lurking thing upon the water had come closer. She could make out the prow of the boat as the tide pushed it towards the shore. Inside she could see the snow piling up in center for it was white. A moan was heard from the boat and something dawned on her. It must have been Youko. She thanked fate for this fortunate occurrence.

The boat would not come any closer and she realized it was stalled on something. She plunged into the shallow water. It was so cold it burned and she couldn't feel the bottom of her legs. She was shivering so loudly that she could barely talk as she reached the boat.

"You―you—k-k-o, I-z-z it ―it yo―u?" She stammered , the only feeling left in her body was her mind.

Something yellow caught her attention. And the creature stirred, but didn't speak.

"O―k-k-le-tt-s―g-g―o."

Grabbing the small row boat's side, Aimee began pulling it towards the shore.

At first it wouldn't budge, her strength half gone from the cold. She placed all her weight into it and heaved ―once―twice, it gave way and she fell into the icy water with a yell.

Immediately, she pushed herself up and continued to the shore even though every part of her was screaming that it was too cold. She walked out of the shallow water, splashing drops that turned to ice upon the air, which seemed much colder than the water. Once, more she heaved the boat onto the land, but she still had to step back into the water to pull an injured Youko out of the boat. The water rose up to her knees and she leaned over the side of the boat tugging him from his shoulders. He was heavy and she was weak. She managed to drag him from the swaying craft but still the bottom half of him ended up in the icy water, too with a splash.

She dragged him onto the shore. Aimee was frantic, she could not carry him all the way back and hypothermia was setting in her wet feet and hands. Her body was convulsing uncontrollably. Ice was beginning to form on her boots, they would soon be frozen and her feet, too. She kneeled on the icy snow and pulled Youko onto her lap, dusting away the last traces of snow on his battered face. She blew into her palms and rocked back and forth.

"C-c-ome awa-ke. Yo-uko, plea-ze aw-w-aken, I c-can't carry yo-u ba-c-ck on-on m-y-y own. Youk―o." She was shaking show hard she couldn't speak and then as if called his troubled yellow eyes opened half-way.

"Take off you wet clothes, you'd be better walking half –naked then half wet." He spoke, his eyes closed again.

Setting him aside, she quickly shucked off her boot and hurriedly cut off the bottom of her pants leaving the bottom half of her legs exposed to the cold, which stung every part of her.

She grabbed Youko who was cold as ice and clothes were half wet, pulling him to his feet. He helped her clumsily, somehow she managed to push him onto the horse's back .

**XxX**

The horse knew the way back, but a hundred yards from the caverns the snow became too deep and the horse sunk up to his chest in a drift. The horse thrashed and heaved knocking Aimee off along with Youko. It cried and struggled but the snow was only trapping the creature further in its frigid snare.

Struggling in the deep snow, she pulled Youko along with her. She made it out of the drift, but now her legs where blue and everything was even wetter. Youko had left a trail of blood in the snow. The wind and ice were beginning to grow stronger until she could see more than a few feet in the front of her. Her limbs where becoming heavy and dragging the large spirit –fox was exhausting her. It was as though her blood was freezing in her veins and she knew she would probably die.

Within her frozen stupor her foot hit something, and she slipped forward into a hole, her leg was cut though she couldn't feel the pain and the blood barely flowed. She glanced down incoherently and realized it was the entrance in the meadow that opened into the lair. She placed Youko down the hole and then she turned.

She still could help her horse escaped it's icy grave. It was the last soul, the last thing she had that was part of her old life. The creature was her friend.

She would die, but she was sure she would die regardless. She stumbled forward, tripping, she fell into the arctic snow with a thud; it burned her unguarded skin. She had to get up, but her legs had stopped working though her mind told her to keep going. She was freezing to death; Aimee knew this. And then, something faintly warm grabbed her and carried her back. Back to where she couldn't know.

**XxX**

It was minutes later, Aimee awakened shivering upon the stone floor. Youko lay next to her, his body pale and wet with the cold. His eyes were glazed over when he stared at her.

She wasn't sure why she wasn't losing use of her body, the she realized she was lying in a pool of Youko's blood; it coated parts of her dark hair and all of her body.

She pushed herself to her feet half-heartedly , her feet stinging and her body still convulsing, and only alive by the blood of the spirit fox. She bent and pulled the battered Youko to his feet. He could barely walk as they stumbled on, yet, they made it to his room and after his warning she locked the door. They had crossed no one in the silent, frigid hallways.

Her legs gave out momentarily and they fell to the floor, Youko's body was cold against her. She drug herself to the fountain and lit the fire beneath it with shaking hands.

In minutes the water started to boil. She dipped a hot rag in and began dabbing at Youko to warm his blood. After what seemed like hours, his body seemed warm enough she pulled him into the warm bath water of the fountain. All of her was weak, and all she could do was hold his head out of the water. She blacked out once more.

**XxX**

Aimee did not remember much of anything for the hours that passed. She remembered faintly Youko stirring in her weak hands and his gold eyes. Then, his arms and warmth, endless warmth she had never known. It could have been hours or minutes or days. Everything passed in a haze, as both the spirit-fox and Aimee recovered.

There was a time she woke to find her self close to his body and warmly entangled in his arms, the floral scent of him engulfed her and when he stirred letting a bit of cold touch her. She pulled close to him again. And then she drifted off.

**XxX**

"Aimee, awaken, Aimee." He shook her gently awake.

Aimee groaned and opened her eyes to find a beautiful Youko bent over her.

"You've enough sleep for now. We have show our faces to the traitors who did not come for me and left their brothers in a cell." He stood up and Aimee could only stare at him.

Something was different between both of them.

Aimee spoke unsurely, "How―I have been asleep? You are―are you ok? I am sorry I shouldn't―" He broke in, " Thank you..Aimee."

"Wh-What?" Aimee was in utter shock. Had Youko just thanked her?

"You almost died. You saved my life, and our debt is even. You no longer belong to me." He was sitting on the side of the bed. Aimee could see his side was bandaged.

"What―what does this mean?"

"Must I explain the simplest of things to you?"

"But I am still yours,―I mean― I am still indebt. I saved you but then you saved me when I had fallen in the snow the second time. We still are uneven once more." Aimee had no intention of belonging to anyone else but Youko.

The Fox eyed her and then he smirked humorlessly.

"Alright, then I require something first."

He leaned towards her and then seized her to him. Instantly, his lips were upon hers, hungry and warm. Demanding passionately, this intimacy they had both longed for but could not touch from the first instant they had seen one and other. His tongue touched the length of her bottom lip and instinctively, Aimee responded by nipping at it and his lower lip. He growled lightly and his hands we entangled in her hair, clutching him to her. Her hands came up at the nape of his neck. Aimee could scarcely breath at the emotions that we running through her, rendering her helpless to all but his touch.

Then, suddenly the Youko broke the kiss, but kept her face close to his. Her dark hair pooled around her cheeks . Their breath intertwined as one. Youko stared at her with a look in his golden eyes she couldn't quite comprehend, but she received his gaze with her own molten chocolate one.

"Is―is that one of the things you require of me―besides near death upon the snow that is?" Aimee said quite breathlessly.

Youko chuckled haughtily. "Yes, but this requisition is much more of necessity." With that he nuzzled her neck.

She had to gather her thoughts to reply, "It'd be no good , if either you and I were dead."

"Yes, but that is why you saved me and in turn I saved you. It could be a business affair, but I rather just say it's a debt we owe to each other. You are the creature who will be loyal to me for the rest of my time. I don't believe you are comprehending what this requisition means." Youko pulled from her.

That might have been when Aimee realized should couldn't feel or move her legs below the knee. Her eyes widened in shock. She tried to move them but they wouldn't budge. Slowly she felt her body was colder than it should have been. The cold had set in.

Aimee realized this meant she was an invalid until she died. She looked down dismally at the soft tan bed covers. How could this be? Youko was just toying with her then?

Youko grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

She stared at him.

"I can heal you. But you will become bonded to me, attached permanently. If I died― you died. Only demons can do that with humans. You will be linked to me―your mind―your body―your _soul. _We will be one as two. There will be no secrets and no privacy from one and other. Only I, the demon can shut you out certain areas of my mind."

Aimee only stared. She needed her legs back. "Ok. Then, do it. I will tell no one. I will belong to you and that is all."

"Then, I will leave the details for later. Let us begin." He spoke with finality.

Aimee knew this meant the rest of her life would be tied to the Spirit –fox, whether she wanted it or not. She would have to settle or die from the cold she had caught. She knew Youko could answer the questions she had about Nathaniel and the name he had spoken.

Before she knew it Youko had already begun to heal her.

**XxX**

………

**woo nother chap**

**review please!!!**

**Blessed be**

**BaY**


	7. Within minds

**I own nothing but my own thoughts**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

XxX

The light in the room flickered golden as the sunset as Aimee awakened to find the stone walls of Youko's room lit with white waxy candles. She felt alive for having been so close to death. Aimee lay awake, and feeling the sorrowful peace of the empty room.

Yet, even though she knew she was alone something was different. All her life, even now as she looked back at her time in the village, even when Nathaniel was still part of her life, Aimee had been alone. Now, she had no village, no family, and no lover, but rather, only a demon thief's lair to call home. Her last remaining tie to the village had found his grave in the snow while saving her from a certain ice death.

Her horse, the one creature that never let her down, she had left to die in the cold. Just as she had let the people of her village die. Just as she had so easily let Nathaniel go. Poor Nathaniel, she had watched him die with the name of another woman on his lips.

And, Youko, she had saved him though.

Why had Youko been kind to her thus far? What was his motive? He was a demon thief ―he went out of his way to get things from others. What could Aimee have that would benefit Youko?

Yet, all the same , vividly, she remembered Youko and how she had woken up next to him. He smelled like cinnamon and liniment his body wrapped around her slowly freezing one. Youko had healed her legs even though the 'demon cold', which once in your bones would eventually spread to your whole body, had already set in. How was that possible? There wasn't supposed to be a cure― not even in the deepest reaches of the Makai.

Aimee wiggled her toes and her legs and then turned over on her cot laughing at the thought of Youko and her health. She recalled what he had said about being 'permanently attached' and how they would have no secrets or privacy. What did he mean?

Her thoughts suddenly snapped back to reality as she felt a prick of her conscious. There was something in her mind and it felt oddly familiar, but still remained alien. She consciously tried to reach out to that energy she sensed in her mind.

It pricked again and then a vision of the great dinner hall appeared in her head, the tables were set and food was steaming in front of 'her'. Every seat was filled with a demon thief and from her vantage point she was sitting at the head of the table. One of the thieves, Kureno, and speaking of the failure on the lake―

"Youko, you are a fox, through and through! But ya could've gotten yourself killed! Sendin' us ahead with the treasure and distractin' that damned water lizard. We lost a lot a' good men t' the scaly bastard, though." He broke off in thought.

She replied, "Hm, so we did Yet, why was it that no thief was available to rescue their companions? I wonder what great event was in occurrence at the time to merit abandonment."

Then, Aimee felt someone's angry eyes on her as she glanced up to see Yomi staring at her with narrowed purple eyes. She gave him a subtle glare. He turned away and resumed his previous conversations with a scaly demon thief with long pointed ears. Aimee heard Youko's name mention in the conversation and her anger flared. She saw Yomi as a traitor to Youko and Yomi was her unofficial nemesis.

She wanted to break his face when he glanced back at her and look away quickly. She looked down and saw her hand, or actually, Youko's pale clawed hand ball in to a fist.

She knew Youko's hands well. How could she forget them? But, why were they her own? It made no sense. Why was she in the hall? Was this a premonition or a scrying of some sort , but she was not a witch?

She panicked something wasn't right it was too real. She was there! In Youko's form, ――"_I'd prefer if you stopped that,Aimee._ " Youko's voice. She was thrust back into the stone room all alone.

_What is going on?_She thought.

_I'll explain later just remain in the room._Youko's voice rang clearly in her head again.

She was losing her mind and if it was just Youko who was speaking. Without thinking, she jumped up and dashed through the doors, past the flickering lantern lights of the cold hall. The clap of her running feet on the stone floor was the only sound to break the frigid silence. She reached the large doors of the main hall and heaved them open with a loud start.

Her hair was a long wavy messing tumbling wildly all the way down to her waist. And, the smell of Youko's flora scent was still covered her body. The hall fell silence at her startling appearance. Every face was alert on her own. Her eyes found Youko who sat with his eyes narrowed at her own russet gaze, his head resting on his clasp hands beneath his chin.

She was frozen in place. So, she had been in Youko's head here in this room. It was dinnertime, how long had she been asleep? What will she do now? She was at a lost.

She was not in proper attire and out of line ―none of the servants or inferiors was supposed to disturb the meal once began. She really messed up this time. She couldn't possibly explain to Youko that she was able to glimpse the thoughts in his head and hear conversations that would be considered a definite problem on Youko's part since that would be a weakness to him. She could betray him; although she never would betray Youko . He would stand for no flaw.

_Come towards me. Make it look like you are relaying me important news._ Youko spoke to her thoughts.He must have known already.

Wide-eyed , she strolled tentatively towards Youko, hyper-aware that all eyes were on her. She had to think of something to say.Anything, She remained speechless as Youko stared up at her with feigned expectancy. His gold eyes penetrated hers and it seemed like hours passed before the words came.

She whispered in his ear, "I―umm―I―the weather is cold."

Youko looked at her baffled.

His serious thoughts evaporated as he broke out in laughter.

_That was the best thing you could think of to say to me?_

Aimee replied mentally this time, _ Currently. What now, Youko?What am I supposed to say to him? Wait, can you hear all of my thoughts? If he can hear all of my thoughts then― and --oh cursed demons!… I-- what do I do?_

Aimee stood there battling with her own thoughts and Youko's. Every demon was still attentive as what was transpiring between Youko and his 'servant'.

_I will order you to go back to my room. I am not angry. I prefer no suspicion as to what's transpired. _ Youko commanded.

_What is transpiring, Fox?_

"Hn. Go back to you chambers until you have something of intelligence to say." Youko turned away coldly.

Aimee snapped out of her reverie long enough to turn quietly on a heel and march pensively to her chambers. She remained perplexed. The thieves had begun to chatter and argue among themselves again.

_Go back to your chambers? I am not some sort of love-slave. __** Go back to your chambers? **__I can't believe that's the best thing Youko Kurama could think of to say. And__**, You**__ said __**I**__ didn't think of anything good to say?_ Aimee said.

He laughed mentally. _Well, the weather is cold. _

_XxX_

**Welll………. It's been a while but.. I promise explanations in the next chapters!! **

**You guys will love this!!**

**B**


	8. The First Raid

**New chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own yyh! Just my ideas and character! Next chap will be up soon! R & R! thanks!**

**The first raid….**

The days moved slowly through Aimee's first winter with Youko Kurama. And, only more rapidly did their understanding of each other ensue since the night of their bonding.

After, the first night that Youko had saved Aimee from certain death and the 'demon cold' , he had explained that they were bonded for life― his thoughts were her thoughts and visa versa. His life was her life and if youko were to die Aimee would die also.

He explained that this 'bonding' could only be done by demons to the humans with the blood of the forgotten people of the demon world.

Some demons knew of this and some demons did not, and, since, every legend and truth of the forgotten people, unless written down, was often forgotten and scarcely known, but to those seeking power and of old age.

And, now Aimee and Youko kept their bond a secert at all cost. If someone found out they could easily get to Youko through her. She functioned as Youko's eyes and ears around the lair and outside of it.

Tonight, on a very cold night in the middle of winter, she would go with Youko on her first raid. Much to her shame, she more nervous than she wished about it and she cursed the fact that because of their 'bond' Youko would be well aware of her anxiety……

I sat on Youko's bed taking in the warmth of the room and waiting on Youko to give word when we were leaving for the raid.

I was anxious I could not keep my thoughts focused for a second.

My thoughts strayed to my horse and how I missed the creature, wishing that I had my steed with me tonight to calm my nerves.

I hated this cold and feared the worse in this cursed winter. At leas t, the weather was quite tonight―no blizzards or snowing.

_Come,Ai, we must go. _Youko's thoughts rang through my mind.

'Ai' was the nickname I had recently received from Youko. He would address me now even when we were apart. I could always hear the constant 'hum' of his own presence within my mind. With Youko, I was never alone, but then again neither was he.

Simultaneously, a scruffy servant girl poked her lizard nose through the door.

"Aye. Thee Lord be waiti'n me lady." She bowed her head and then was gone again.

I stood resolutely from my spot on the bed. I would not show my fear―even if I felt it.

My moment weakness would be Kurama's weakness― he could not fail because of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I reached the escape hole, some of the boards had been pushed aside leaving a space just big enough for my body to pass. I could even see the morning sunlight peeping through the cracks.

My hands deftly found the cold stone foot holes in the side of the cavern wall, scaling it easily until I slipped my way through the top on to the wet snow.

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight since it had been so long since I had seen daylight. It felt as though my eyes might burn out of my head, although I may be exaggerating a little.

The daylight would only last a few hours and then fade back to the darkness of the long winter.

Once, my eyes refocused from the glare of the bright sun on white snow I glanced around at my surroundings rising to my feet.

The beauty of the now barren white meadow was breath taking. The oak, its branches covered in snow, drooped towards the ground. The surrounding forest was naked to all but its cloak of white. Everything sparkled like crystal.

My breath came out as wispy white ghosts. I breathed into my cold hands and then attempted to make smoke rings with my breath.

The beauty amazed me―so untouched and pure. I laughed lightly and it echoed in the stillness; twirling around like a child, my crimson skirt billowing around me. I stopped suddenly breathless my hair falling messily around my reddened cheeks.

All was silent nothing moved for a moment in time. I held my breath.

That's when I realized someone was waiting behind me.

I turned slowly around to find the Yokai , Yomi, standing there with the reins of a bay horse in his hands, arms crossed on his chest.

He stood unmoving watching me with narrowed purple eyes.

I realized at that moment that I was alone with this demon and if tried and succeeded at killing me―no one else was here to stop him.

My eyes widened as his met mine.

Neither of us moved for what seemed an eternity.

Then, something in his eyes changed and he stepped forward and handed a bewildered me the reins of the Bay horse.

I stared dumbly for a moment.

" Why are you just standing there, girl? Get on!" He spoke to me roughly and then grabbed me.

But what shocked me the most when he did was not that he put me on the creature's back but the fact that a shiver ran through my whole body when he did grab me. His scent filling my nose for a short time, he smelled of clean linen and something sweet like spices.

I just stared at him lost for a moment in time in the effect his touch had left on me. The prick on my consciousness brought me back to the reality.

Youko was waiting for me.

This new mount Youko had found for me was a large war horse of demon breeding.

As Yomi and I moved through the frozen underbrush and skeletal trees, nothing in the forest made a sound, not even us.

I was the one that decided to break the silence as we neared the road through the woods around the lake into the Makai or Demon Realm.

" Do you know what his name is?" I looked down at him coldly as he walked next to the horse through the snow.

"His? Who is him?" I had apparently brought Yomi from the reverie of his own thoughts.

" Are you daft? The horse!" His eyes narrowed as my insult. For reasons, unbeknownst to me why---I could not help but push my luck with this Yokai, Yomi.

"You can name him what the bloodly hell you want for all I care. I don't see the purpose of that Youko bringing you along , much less finding you a new horse. Personally, I think he's out of line and if it was me , I would…." He retorted as we rounded a bend in the road.

"His name is Soma." Youko was waiting there with three other thieves, one of them being Kuronue.

The afternoon sun looked beautiful on Youko's tan skin , the shock of seeing him in the sun took my breath away temporarily.

Kurnoue greeted me with a solemn wave, the pendant he always carried around his neck was gleaming red in the sun.

" Hello, little bird, I am so glad you will be joining us this time." He fell into step next to my horse as we continued onwards towards the Makai.

Youko had already began to walk again but I knew he was relieved to see me. I sensed happy but he had blocked me from accessing some of his thoughts.

_Tell me, did he have any qualms with you? My patience is waning with Yomi. What was the deterrence ? _His sweet, clear voice rang through my mind, and he must have felt the surge of affection I felt for him upon hearing his voice.

_My Lord Youko, it took me no longer than usual. Could it be that you worried about me? _I was giddy inside my own head.

Although I could see a faint smirk upon his face from where I was position in our small troop.

_You will do as we planned. The fortress has long since lost it's power but its riches still lie within their vaults. The heir to thrown has lost most of his followers because of his unruly and questionable ways, even for a demon Lord. He lives alone in the fortress but for a few guards. You will enter and find away into the dungeons to unlock the gates to their underground tunnels. You must let us in as soon as you can, for your own sake . The warlord is ruthless._

I stared at his backside as he walked on in front of me. Everyone around us was unaware of the conversation that was happening silently between Youko and I.

_How do you know they will let me in the fortress ?_

His reply was hesitant.

_Because the owner of this fortress knows what happens when you find an 'unbound' young Human girl from the forgotten realms. And, unlike me he gives in to his primal instincts and the 'urges' that happen when certain female humans are in his possession ._

His answer confused me. A feeling of unease was sinking into the pit of my stomach.

_What 'urges' are you talking about, Youko?_

I heard him sigh.

_What do you theorize the main purpose of bonding to a human female would be for a demon male?_

I was silent. He answered.

_Have you never heard the stories from your people? Why do you think the demons would 'Raid' your villages , surely not for treasure or food. _

Then it dawned on me. I recalled faintly bits and pieces of things I had seen or heard in my younger days. Demons would raid the villages for human women, young women… young virgin women. But, why? Couldn't they get young virgin demon females? Was it because humans were weaker?

_Tell me why, Youko._

_When a human has a child with the demon to whom they are mated. Their first child, if it is a male child is supposed to be a full demon and very powerful. _

_Okay, so what happens if the child is female?_

_It's fully human. And, is often sold as a breeder to other male demons, because the demon only wants his heir and his pleasure._

_Oh, I see. _My heart sank. He was sending me into a place knowing I could possibly lose my virtue.

_There are some Yokai seeds in your pocket. You have nothing to worry about I am confident you will succeed. _

_That's easy for you to say, Youko. I am worthless to any man if I lose my virtue._

We did not speak again for the remaining time until we neared the fortress.

We split ways and I rode ahead. The sky had darkened and lighting crashed above as I rode towards the huge doors. The fortress was carved into the side of a cliff with a river running on the side of it.

I was surprisingly calm as I dismounted my horse, making sure my knives were secure and hidden beneath my clothes. I shooed my steed away and knocked on the large door carved into the rock and inscribed with Yokai writing.

They opened easily and I moved through as they creaked shut behind me.

_That was surprisingly easy, _I thought as I walked farther into the fortress, my eyes adjusting to the dimly lit hallway.

Torches burned on every pillar that rose upwards into high arching ceilings. It was silent but for the tap of my feet and then they were there, lizard-like creature were pointing spears into my face and slapping shackles onto my wrist .

" Ow. Let me go. What is this? That burns." I rubbed my wrists with the silver shackle bracelets trying to get them off.

The assailants stepped back as other footsteps neared in the shadowed distance.

"_Now, now_ , You have nothing to worry about." A smooth voice spoke and pretty face accompanied it as he was suddenly inches from my face.

_Oh shit. Is that him , Youko?_

No reply. That can't be good.

" You have the most--- hmmm" , he grabbed my chin and turned my head this way and that in his steel grip, "Beautiful eyes that I have ever seen."

Then he stepped back and circled me like he was surveying good stock. He had long dark hair pulled back and beautiful greens eyes to match his green tunic.

He stopped in front of me again, " You are a most enchanting creature."

" I--I'm lost. Can you help me? Can I please stay here for tonight?" I lied effortlessly.

"Of course, of course. All in good time my dear. Why don't you just rest for now. We have time to figure out which way you are going. Take a bath and eat and sleep. We will settle in the morning. Guards!" He snapped his fingers.

" Do not touch this one! At all! Show her to her room , I'll be up there in a moment to check on her and possible see if I could '_assist'_ her. There is no time to be wasted. I want this one as soon as possible. The deed must be sealed." He laughed and was gone.

As soon as I was sure he was gone I turned to one of the guards.

" What does he mean?"

A nasty gleam in his scaly eyes, he replied.

" He's going to mate with you."

In seconds, three guards had knives in their throats and the other two I threw the seeds at them letting them take root and ran the other way without looking back.

Now, I had to find the dungeons, which is easier said than done.

I ran down the hallways that instinct told me to follow.

I came to the door leading down into the darkness.

_Youko, where are----_

"There you are!" My wrists began to burn painfully. " I've been looking all over for you. Those intruders can steal the whole castle out from under my nose. As long as you are mine!" His eyes glowed red and I took off in the opposite direction.

My speed was cut in half by the burning in my wrist that was now emanating through my entire being. He caught me by the arms and Instinctively I swiped his face with a knife.

" Gahh , you little bitch!" He clutched his torn face blood dripping through his fingers.

_That will slow him down._

" I was being nice. But now, I am letting the Wargs out to tear you to pieces!." I heard him yell enraged like a mad man.

_What the hell is a Warg? And, why does it sound so familiar?_

Then a ear-splitting whistle resounded through the halls , I paused momentarily as the ground shook beneath my feet but not for long.

I reached the doorway to the dungeons, I flew down the spiraling stone stairway.

My whole body was in pain now, as though fire was coming from those shackles and burning me alive. I could barely keep running tow.

"Youko!"

Why couldn't I feel our connection. I think I was crying but I am not sure.

Everything was beginning to go numb.

I passed two more guards on the way taking them out almost effortlessly. Almost, I managed to get a large cut on my side somehow .

I found two rusted, large iron gates fitted neatly into the rock at the end of the dimly lit corridor of cellars and dungeon cells leading into the fortress's under ground tunnels.

I slammed my weight roughly onto the gates; they did not move an inch under my weight.

I stared into the darkness dismally. Maybe, this mission was foolish after all.

"YOUKO-O-O!" My voice echoed into the darkness beyond the gates causing some dust to fall from the ceilings. Miles and miles of underground tunnels.

I roamed the empty prisoner's caverns until I found a large ax and drug it back to the gate. One swing, two swings, three swings and fourth--- the chain popped and the gate was unlocked.

And as fate would have it-----I was still not strong enough to move them.

I stood there for what seemed like hours waiting until the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and the sound of a heavy breathing entered into the caverns with me.

I was not alone. I slinked forward peaking around the curve of the tunnel. A motion in my peripheral vision made me notice the large creature looming in the shadows of the opposite end of the tunnel.

It was smelling, possibly sniffing every corner. I was just a few feet from the door leading onto the stairway. I could easily make it, but I should wait for Youko.

But, then again the creature made all my instincts tell me to run the opposite way plus If it got any closer to me it would smell my blood. I was bleeding like a gutted pig from the wound on my side.

The word 'Warg' popped into my mind again and just then my foot slipped on my own blood and hit the large ax I had propped against the wall. It clattered loudly onto the stone floor.

The creature whipped quickly around with a large growl .

It had found me. I had seconds to decide what to do. I recovered the ax quickly clumsly and froze against the stone wall.

A large canine like muzzle came into sight sniffing the air. My eyes widened it was bigger than I thought . It jaws where about the size of me all together.

_Warg. Warg. What is a ---- Oh, shit, I remember now._

There were stories of a demon raid that was whispered fearfully in my village about a neighboring village that was ripped to shreds by large hellhounds that the demons brought with them. They were rumored to be one of the deadliest creatures in all of the Makai and the Forgotten realms. They were called 'Wargs'.

It sniffed again. It was between me and the doorway leading out of the dungeons. I was trapped; it was now or never.

I was at an advantage though, he could barely move in these small caverns because of his size.

I raised my ax just as the rest of his head crossed the threshold of my path.

"Hey, you big, ugly bastard. I'm over here."

His menacing red eyes found me but it was too late. I threw my weight onto the ax and into the soft cartilage behind his neck the blade fell with a crack of bone.

His large head thudded to the ground with snarl still on its face.

I was covered in blood, lovely. And, not just my own blood either since my wound was bleeding even more now

And, Youko still wasn't here.

Suddenly, the burning in my wrists became unbearable. I fell to my knees with a cry clutching my head.

Another snarl entered the room, I faintly registered. I was dazed and weak from the pain.

This had to be the worst day of my life.

I am not sure how I found the strength to pull myself to my feet, ax in hand. I grabbed a torch from the wall and kicked over the nearest barrel filled with what I was hoping was flammable. I threw the torch into the liquid and it lit. It lit so quickly I burnt my hand.

Ignored the pain and ran over to the gates leading into the underground passage ways.

I couldn't tell if I was bleeding from the sharp iron of the gates or if it was just the blood of the Warg as I ran full speed through the tunnels, the other Warg in close pursuit.

I couldn't keep running but there was no way I could take one head on instead of by surprise. There had to be a way.

I quickly looked around the cave, these caverns were huge arching at least 30 feet above by head. The sides had jagged rocks jutting from the smooth stone. They would make excellent foot holes and that gave me a desperate idea.

I reached my precarious place on the caverns ledge when a monstrous Warg came trotting into view. I certainly thanked fate that I was up here with the bats and scorpions then down there with him.

And, then voices rang clear through the cavern, they were getting closer and the Warg had heard them too. It must have been Youko.

I had put my torch out to climb the ceiling, which had to be the most frightening and stupid thing I had ever done. So, they would not know I was there and for some reason I couldn't communicate with Youko to warn him.

The creature did not move I saw his outline in the shadows from their light as the came closer.

"There is something up ahead in the darkness." I heard Youko's voice and then he was in sight along with the other thieves.

Yomi's impulsiveness led him forward, "I'll go first."

The creature reached him effortlessly catching him off guard the sword was knocked from his grasp.

I was ready from my place on the cavern wall as the creature moved to attacked once more, I let go of my foot holes launching myself onto the creatures back.

Catching the warg off guard the ax came down onto his skull soaking me in more Warg blood. I pulled myself out from under him as he fell over and turned to stare at Youko.

His gold eyes meeting mine with relief and pride.

My eyes found Yomi's purple ones next as he stared up at me from his spot on the ground in disbelief.

"You--You ," he stuttered with narrowed eyes.

I read his thoughts. Technically, I saved him."Of course, I'm not as heartless as you , Yomi."

The pain returned and I fell to the ground clutching myself trying not to scream like weak human in front of the rest of the thieves.

I felt to strong arms wrap around me and to my surprise it wasn't Youko who held me up. It was Yomi there at my side.

Youko walked forward and touched my wrist , the shackles fell open easily and the pain receded to a dull throb.

"How'd you do that?" I looked up at him through hazing eyes my head lulling back onto Yomi's shoulder.

_Easy. You killed all his Wargs?_

_I don't know how many was there supposed to be?_

_Three._

_I only killed two._

_Hmph. We will deal with the other one later-- lets move forward and find what we came here for._

"What took you so long?" I rasped.

_The shackles cut off our connection. I underestimated the bastard, forgive me, Aimee._

_I am just glad you got here it burned so much._

I did not say a word as I stared at the ground weakly, gasping for air.

I must have been a sight for a clan of thieves that appreciated a good show of blood and violence on a daily basis. My hair, streaked with blood, hung heavy along the sides of my face. My right cheek was splattered with Warg blood as well. The head of my axe was imbedded deep in the dirt as I leaned hard on the handle, one knee up and one knee on the ground.

My dark eyes looked up hesitantly to meet gold ones, as always, they remained stoic and unreadable.

_Can you stand?_

_Yes, I'm fine._

I responded to his thoughts and stood up slowly. My body protesting greatly.

I must not have done an efficient job of a straight face. He saw me flinch.

I felt a silent wave of concern from him, but his face showed none of it as he turned away coldly, and walked over to his hunting party of Youkai and proceeded to give them orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we entered back into the castle through the dungeons gate , the smell of burnt warg flesh was overwhelming as I swallowed back a gag. The rest of the group of Youkai didn't even seemed phased by it as they stood around the charred remains of the creature appraising it.

They also surveyed the damage I had caused with a seemingly approving eye. The fire had burned out quickly, but the smoke still remained in the thick air of the cavern--at least enough to make your eyes water.

Yomi was the first to 'compliment' me on my destruction (that is----if anything Yomi says to me can be considered a compliment )

"Hmph. You did better than I thought..For a weak human girl.." He smirked.

At Yomi's comment another blue pointy eared demon spoke in jest.

"Coming from the same youkai whom a weak human girl rescued from the warg…"

The rest of the troupe laughed, even Youko looked happily at me with an emotion I could not read.

I couldn't help but smile slightly myself.

Until, I noticed Yomi watching me from across the cavern. My dark eyes met his violet ones and I quickly tried to hide my previous smile. His arms were crossed and his eyes gleamed with something I could not comprehend.

But, for sure, there was one emotion I did recognize: _Envy ._

_Why would a powerful Youkai like Yomi be envious of a human girl like me?_

Had I known then what I would come to know later on in life----I still would have never believed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone!1 R &R! sorry for the abrupt ending! Next chap will be up asap!promise!


	9. The Turning Wheels of Fate

**I don't own yyh just my ideas. Thanks….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After many raids with Youko Kurama, I began to understand how useful I was to him.**

**You see when breaking and entering into castle, forts,caverns etc… Often protection spells were put in place to keep out the demons.. Most of them were protection spells made for only demons ---meaning it had no effects what so ever on me ,except to reveal that there was a spell and then it could either be broken or avoided.**

**Secondly, most demon insects and some creatures that guarded these places we raided did not prey on humans at all since there are rarely any humans at all in the Makai. **

**So in other words, I was the scapegoat. I had become a master of breaking and entering locks and seals. I learned from Youko's teaching, as well, as how to break a few protection spells.**

**Not only that, but being born a human in the forgotten realms, we are taught from a young age how to not be found by demon with that I could move virtually unnoticed among the Youkai in the occupied forts and places we raided. **

**And, more and more I was accepted by the demon thieves as a asset instead of the 'weak, human girl'.**

**But, there was a disruption in the clan of thieves and amongst themselves there was bickering and distrust, more and more did Yomi foolishly ventured out with troupes of demons on his own, getting most of them killed. **

**Kurama was loosing patience with Yomi quickly and soon, I knew he would send me to follow him and watch him, much to my abhorrence . Yomi and I remained at odds with each other since the beginning , even though often enough on the raids we fought together---- I some how always ended up fighting by his side. **

**Fate is often a sick, twisted bitch. **

**Along with unrest going on among the thieves another youkai had joined us. From what I understood from Youko he would be an asset to our clan, I saw him as a drawback. **

**Even upon the first sight of him, I did not like the way he looked at me. But, I knew as long as Youko was there I would be fine. But, Kurama could not always be there. Often enough, I found myself alone leading troupes on small raids. I would just have to try my best to avoid this one.**

**Even so… things were beginning to change and the wheels of fate would soon reveal many more things to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **I propose a raid in the Makai." Yomi offered from his seat at the table while he cleaned his saber.**

**I hadn't been paying very close attention to their ramblings but this particular subject caught my attention as a mulled around the large area in the front of the great hall by the old throne.**

**I watched for Youko's reaction and any incoming thoughts I might pick up from him. He revealed nothing to me mentally, but the hardness in his eyes told me more as he glanced at me from his seat closest to me at the head of the table.**

**His eyes flickered back to Yomi. **

"**No, Yomi. We would be fools. We cannot afford any more casualties." He continued to pick at the new trinkets he had found in an old chest on the table. **

**The demon Yuudai, who was the newest member to our clan and had quickly risen through the ranks, spoke up. He was in the seat next to Yomi's.**

"**Kurama, there is a castle across the lake just waiting for us to take it----Raiden has grown weak from living greedily off his riches." Yuudai's pointed green-eye slid onto me with hungry in them that made me shiver. He licked his lips and turned back to Youko.**

**Yomi spoke more passionately this time, "Yuu is right, Kurama. It would be easy to take the fortress. Just imagine the---" Youko cut him off.**

"**It is not as easy to a fortress to take down as you think,Yomi. Although his defenses are all but gone--- the traps and spells are ancient and powerful in nature---any Youkai foolish enough to fall into either is guaranteed to lose his life. There are plenty of places here on this side of the lake to raid." Youko finish firmly.**

**Yomi rebuttled. " We have used up most of our resources on this side of the lake--- we can't afford to play it safe any longer, dammit!" He slammed his fist down on the table .**

**Kuronue look up from under his hat and his spot he was lounging across from Yomi, his feet propped up comfortably.**

"**Aye, Why don't we just send a small party? It shan't benefit us 'ny to send thee usual sized hunting party 'ny how?"**

**The four Youkai were pensive for a moment. It was all quiet in the great hall as the rest of the Youkai had found their beds more appealing than late night conversation.**

**Yuudai spoke up first his eyes landing on me with a wicked gleam in them.**

"**What of your human, Youko? Let us send her in to reveal the traps first. I know you do not just keep her as a pet. Let's put her to good use. Besides the **_**rats **_**always know the best ways in and out of places."**

**Rats is derogative term used for humans of the forgotten realms who were used by demons to infiltrate fortresses and such. **

**I glared at him defiantly, though my face did not show it, I felt I was under naked scrutiny standing there in the midst of the hall with his eyes trained on me. **

**But, I was not the only on glaring at him, Youko was thinking of new ways to kill him painfully if he tried something. Something like anger flicker across Yomi's eyes then disappeared behind his mask again.**

"**I will lead the raid on Raiden's castle.I foresee I will only need two other men and --" He turned to me to my surprise and **_**ordered**_** me to come and he used the name that **_**only**_** Youko called me by , "Ai, you shall accompany me we will go in first."**

**I just looked at him blankly. "I follow only Youko's orders." **

"**You follow the orders of those that rank above you." Yomi was mad now,and that was perfectly fine with me. **

"**Who would that be?" I retarded. **

**At this he rose angrily from his chair.**

"**Aimee. That's enough. Yomi is my second in command and you shall follow his orders as if they were my own. And, I" He turned back to Yomi, "am you leader and I say that we shall not raid this fortress." Youko knew regardless of what he said Yomi was going to the fortress, I was to go along to see if he would disobey. It was all part of Youko's plan.**

**Youko rose up and left through the main doors.**

_**Ai, be careful, especially Yuudai. He is out for blood.**_

_**I know all that is going on Youko. Do you forget we share thoughts?**_

**But still Yomi had already made me angry and my thoughts were clouding up as usual.**

**I muttered a curse in my native language and turned away with my arms crossed.**

**In a second, everything slowed down as I felt Yuudai rise up from the table. **

**He was next to me in a split second a knife in hand coming at my throat.**

**I was too slow ---I had my knives in hand instantly, but there was nothing I could do. I was hapless and helpless all at once.**

**And as the knife neared my throat, the back of Yomi's head came into view, he had moved me out the way with his body and I fell hard onto the stone floor. I barely caught my breath.**

**Yomi had Yuudai's arm in a vice grip holding the knife out in front of him.**

**Yuudai growled at Yomi, "It's one thing if you let the human bitch talk back to you, but to the leader of the clan. She should be dealt with----in my clan she would be dead for such an infraction."**

"**You fool. You have no sense of rank. Come off it." Yomi looked irate. Did he just defend me? I must have gotten into Youko's hallucinogenic plants again.**

**Yuudai just growled and pulled his arm from Yomi. He stormed out the hall and slammed the doors behind him.**

**Yomi glared at the retreating form of Yuudai vehemently. Then turned to me.**

**I was sitting there staring at my own up turned palms too distraught to realize how vulnerable I appeared?**

**I barely whispered it, "Am I----getting weaker?" I just stared at me hands. They were the only things I had to defend me from these cut-throats creatures. If I lost my ability to defend myself then I would surely die here. **

**I looked up at Yomi. He was staring down at me with some sort of passion in his eyes that I could not read. **

"**We will raid the fortress. You are not to tell, Youko. He suppose you think Youko is a fool for commanding you to follow my orders." **

**After a moment, I stood up and turned on a heel back to my room. **

**I did not care to see Kuronue's face just then or anyone else's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yuudai did accompany Yomi and I on the raid. Youko was watching everything transpire through my own thoughts. **

**We had not spoken mentally or verbally since the other night. He appeared to be avoiding me as we had argued about him and kuronue leading a raid another fortress. And, he was going despite the fact that I told my trepidation about it**

**I tried not to think about these things. I would concentrate on the raid and worry about the rest of those things later.**

**I was terrified about crossing into the Makai. I felt in the deep pit of my stomach that something was off. I was getting weaker, I knew this.**

**When we reached the fortress Yomi and I agreed on infiltrating the castle while Yuudai would wait for us. We would let him in once we had disabled the fortresses defenses.**

**Yuudai was to wait for us to give him the signal to contact Youko to send reinforcements.**

**Yomi and I were going in from underneath the castle through the underground tunnels.. Or waterways I should say.**

"**Human, Let's go ," He said as he moved away the iron cover to a small opening in the rock.**

**But, when he didn't move to go first. I grabbed my lamp and sighed.**

**I proceeded to go first, the opening was small enough to where I had to crawl but the cavern was big enough to stand hunched over once you passed through the entrance. **

**If we were attacked in the cavern, I would have the advantage sinceI was short enough that didn't have to stoop down. On the other hand, Yomi was a different story. Much to my extreme happiness he would have to remain almost bent over to walk in the tunnel. I smirked.**

**I heard a curse muttered from behind me and I laughed.**

**He must have realized the ceiling height.**

"**Do you find something comical?" he growled.**

" **No." I smiled .**

**He had turned around to fasten the covering to the entrance back.**

**I held my lamp up in front of me trying to see past the few feet of sticky darkness.**

**I took a few steps - two-- then with a splash into ankle deep water that was accompanied by a fowl stench. **

"**Oh, Bloody hell, Yomi---"I took a step back shining my light on my mud covered foot..there were creatures moving in the mud .**

**I gasped but before I could let out a scream a large hand covered my mouth.**

**I was still hyperventilating beneath his hand.**

**Youko's thoughts echoed in my brain .**_** Quit fooling around , Ai or you'll get yourself killed.**_

_**Urgh. You bastard now you choose to speak to me? What an appropriate time,too. Why worry about me now, I've come this far I'll take care of myself! **_

**The acidity in my thoughts was almost tangible. I came back to reality to find Yomi helping me. **

"**Shh..idiot, be still I'll get them off. They're only earth-bugs, they are harmless. Don't scream, you're in the makai now. The bloodlust is stronger here. Try not to draw attention to yourself." He growled in my ear. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.**

**He wrapped on arm around my waist and wiped my foot off with the bottom of his tunic.**

**I had to turn away as I felt the roach-like creatures crawl across my foot.**

**I squealed softly as one wondered off my leg.**

**He let me go and stood up as much as he could which was practically bent over and plopped down right in front of him. **

**And, hurriedly picked the rest of the creepy bugs from my foot. **

**I was calming down a bit, when he started laughing.**

**I looked up at him from my dry spot on the ground.**

**His eyes met mine and I realized how close we were. I was practically bent over me and now with my face turned upwards his was only about a foot away with his long black hair spilling downwards.**

**His gaze was…easy as he looked down at me.**

"**What's so funny?" I spouted.**

"**Human, You live with a clan of the most cut-throat demon thieves in the makai. And, you are afraid of earth bugs. You baffle me? In my opinion all humans are food, but apparently Youko thinks they are better for play things in bed." I was highly offended.**

**Without knowing it, I would give out secret away.**

"**For your information, Youko has never asked me or forced himself on me once. So, What would you know of humans and bed things ?" I just glared at him.**

**Something like realization flickered in his eyes. He just looked at me.**

"**Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" **

**Yomi didn't respond.**

"**Come on lets move forward. You are going to have to deal with the bugs because you have to go first since most of these traps are set for demons not humans."**

**Every step I would let a quiet squeal of disgust. **

**Yomi would just tell me to shut up and keep going.**

**It seemed like hours we traversed through the tunnels when I spoke an observation out loud.**

"**Yomi, is it just me or does it seem like these tunnels have been dug out by something?"**

"**I think it's just you." He was in a foul mood from behind hunched over so long and now soaking wet from the droplets from the ceiling constantly dripping.**

**My own hair was plastered to my face.**

"**Something smells kind of strange. I see light, there's and opening in the ceiling up ahead."**

"**Everything smells the same putrid scent I've been smelling since I got in this cave."**

**I had already moved ahead and was reaching to move the door in the ceiling cautiously something made me pause. Maybe it was the tingling on my skin that was only caused by Youkai magic.**

**I pivoted around to see a glittering web of magic across Yomi's forehead.**

"**Yomi!Stop!"**

**He looked up at me angrily from his hunched over position.**

**I held up my hand signaling him not to move, As I proceeded to slip from my skirt and blouse, until I stood half naked but for a tightly fitting waist clothes and upper breast garment. **

**I slung my pack of arrows over head and felt that my knives were secure. **

**All this done in a matter of deft, quiet seconds.**

"**Human, what's the meaning of this?"**

"**Quiet," I whispered as I laced my arrow in my bow---aiming it towards Yomi.**

"**What are you doing, human?Don't point that thing at me? Just break the damn spell and lets go!"**

"**The spells already been tripped, Yomi. I suggest you don't move an inch less you want an arrow through your fat head."**

**I aimed ready to fire as the outline of a large serpent rose up behind Yomi. I could barely tell it was there but for the gleaming of its eyes from the dim light of my lamp.**

**Before the creature could strike, the sound of my arrow echoed through the cavern as it struck between its eyes.**

**The creature drew back with a hiss.**

"**Move, Yomi now! Through the door!"**

"**What of you ?"**

"**GO! It has the advantage down here!"**

**Within seconds Yomi was through the door pulling me with him.**

**I slammed it shut behind me, and sat on it while gasping from the adrenaline now coursing through my veins.**

**It seemed we had enter a large room. It appeared empty, but for the torches on the walls flickering with fire light to light up the room.**

**I remembered the maps given to us by Yuudai and his description of the rooms.**

**This must have been the sitting room. Now, to find the Grand chamber.**

"**Yomi, we need to move. They know we are here."**

"**We can take them!" He growled pulling his sword from his sheath.**

"**Don't be foolish, Yomi. I am no good at outright battle against Youkai."**

**I grabbed his arm as he began to walk and pulled him to a stop with my body weight.**

**Before I could react, his hand found the side of my face knocking me to the ground,**

"**Gah, What good are you?"**

_**Youko! Yomi wants to take them head on.**_

_**I am here , Ai, just keep your head. **_

"**Yomi, I'll go first to make sure the way is clear. Wait for a while and follow."**

**I flew deftly pass him and then I was gone from his sight. Leaving him standing there perplexed .**

**I sped through the stone hallways deftly, disarming every spell and trap I came across , careful not to tip anyone off I was here. I wanted to disarm the spells and get out as soon as possible.**

**I missed Youko desperately. I tried to call out to him mentally but I could not reach him.**

**I found the doorway to the chamber and hid behind a large stone pillar when I heard someone open the door. Thank goodness for the dimly lit hallways.**

**Yuudai crossed the hallway, quickly his tunic billowing behind. He flung open two more doors leading out of the fortress, the sunlight blinded me momentarily. **

**I heard the doors shut and moved quickly to cross the hallway to the entrance chamber.**

**Someone was fast approaching behind, I spun around knives in hand.**

**But, it was too late. I was slammed painfully to the ground and slid across the floor.**

**The impact I had taken to my ribs caused me to hack up a mouth full of blood.**

**I looked up from my spot on the floor to find Yuudai standing over me, a sneer on his face.**

_**Youko!**_

**I knew already there would be no response. **

"**You bastard!" I spat.**

**He laughed, " I have already sent for Youko. He will fall right into my trap then I have his clan and his bitch at my finger , And in case you haven't noticed you bond has been cut off ."**

**I glanced around looking for some sort of escape route, there was none I could access quickly enough in my weakened state.**

**I would have to fight .**

**I rose slowly to my feet.**

"**You want to fight me?You fool."**

"**Come at me if you dare."**

"**Ok"**

**In a second he was above me and that was my only second to attack him. If I failed, I would lose.**

**I heard ripping of flesh as my knife imbedded itself deeply into his chest as well as the seed I had planted.**

**He hit me anyway sending me sliding across the floor again coughing more blood.**

"**Ha. Do you think this puny knife will kill me?" He stood over me looking down at me hungrily.**

"**I will have you before they even get here."**

**He begging move towards me. I grabbed the blinding dust from my arrow pack and threw it in his face.**

"**You little bitch!'**

**I was through the chamber doors almost instantly. I had to find a place to hide at least.**

**I was fighting unconsciousness as I heard the alarm sound.**

**Yomi burst through the doors angrily, Yuudai by his side.**

**My eyes widen involuntarily.**

"**Yomi, you fool! He's out to overthrow Youko."**

**Yomi just stared at me confused.**

"**What are you talking about? What happen to you? You failed to disarm anything."**

**He advanced forward and I stood in a fighting stance, taking a step back.**

**I was backed in a corner.**

**Yuudai was smirking leaning against the door frame.**

"**She attacked me, Yomi. See." He lifted his tunic revealing my jeweled knife imbedded in his chest. **

**I growled and took another step back.**

**Yomi's eyes narrowed.**

"**You imprudent woman, to think I defended you." He moved toward me heatedly.**

"**N-n-o"---- Yuudai seized this chance to attack Yomi with his back turned.**

**I only had time to block the sword.**

**I felt the metal pierce through my ribs and I coughed up more blood .**

"**Hah, Now I have you."**

**I just smirked. "No, actually I have you."**

**I watch his body rip into two and plant rise up in its middle as it sucked what was left of him until he was dust.**

**Yomi stood there staring down at me sword in hand.**

**I just smiled weakly.**

"**You did good for a rat." He wiped the blood from my face.**

**I rasped barely able to talk, "why--why are you being so kind to me? You hate me."**

**He laughed, "I do not know anymore than you."**

**I saw sunlight fill the room as the doors leading into the fortress were opened wide.**

_**Aimee! **_

**A thief from our clan fell down covered in blood. **

**I walked slowly over to him and knelt down with a wince.**

"**Where did he come from? Why is one of our men here? It was only supposed to be the three of us?"**

**Yomi was frozen in his tracks.**

**I stood up angrily and marched over to him. "You brought our troupe? YOU idiot!"**

**At this the sound of shouting and running came from down the hall. The soldiers of the fortress were coming.**

"**move!"**

**We sped off down the hallway set off hidden traps as we went along.**

**I could barely breathe as blood leaked out from my mouth involuntarily, I was quickly falling behind.**

**I almost stumbled when I felt Yomi grab my hand and pull me forward, I was faintly aware that Yomi had sliced through a few guard here and there.**

**Then I felt the tingling of Youkai magic and the ground give way beneath our feet.**

**Yomi had pulled me too him as we landed hard in a pit of iron stakes.**

**The soldiers surrounded us looking down upon us swords in hand.**

**Yomi emitted a loud growl.**

_**Aimee.**_

**One soldier fell to the ground in pieces and then two and then three and more until I saw faintly the outline of Youko Kurama.**

**I heard him speak to Yomi, "That personality of yours is going to get you killed one day."**

**At his words, Yomi held me closer to him and everything became blurred.**

**I felt Youko's arms now. Everything was turning black.**

_**Ai, Kuronue is dead. I miscalculated Ai. **_**I could feel his sadness.**

**I could not think . I just wanted to fall asleep. I was so tired and everything hurt .**

**I was gasping for breath as more blood came out of my nose and mouth.**

_**Ai, it seems I might have misjudged.**_

**I felt my own tears running down the sides of my cheeks involuntarily. Our friend was gone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I awoke to hazily to the smell of spices and clean linen. I had wrapped myself around Youko's back, and my body pressed up against him. My face was nestled into the back of his neck and hair.**

**He turned over upon realizing I had awaked. He gazed so deeply into my eyes and captured my lips tenderly. I could not stop myself as I kissed him back unabashedly wrapping my arms around his neck. Pressing myself completely against him I felt the heat rush to my core. **

**He pulled back breathlessly.**

"**He's gone, Ai." And, then he moved his face in the crook of my neck and I felt the wetness of his tears and my own.**

"**Youko, I almost died didn't I? I am so sorry." I kissed his forehead .**

"**How I could take you right now." His words made me realize he was holding himself back.**

"**Forgive me, even through my sadness. I feel as though I could let you." **

"**Really, Ai are you prepared to have my child then?" My face flushed red. I had not thought of it that way. **

**He must have heard my thoughts, he just laughed weakly , his cheeks still wet from his own tears and kissed me gently on the forehead.**

"**One day, Ai you will, I promise."**

"**One day I will what? I don't understand?" **

"**Have children, Ai," I blushed again tucking my face into the crook of his neck. I shouldn't have asked I never liked subjects like this. And, I was trying to conceal my thoughts about what it would be like to have his children.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so everything is currently be revised.. Review please! I need some in put if I get no responses what so ever.. I will end this fic and never start it again. thanks**


End file.
